JG's Sonic The Hedgehog
by jakstheGiganotosaur
Summary: A young blue hedgehog finds himself saving his world time and again from evil forces who threaten to take control of his world. Join Sonic as he rises to become the greatest hero Mobius has ever seen. Sonic AU (Sonouge)
1. Episode 1 Chapter 1

Sonic: The Blue Blur

Chapter 1: The Legend Begins

Fireworks shot over the grand city of water, Soleanna. The princess Elise and her boat full of traditional city dancers and great silver torches were the greatest attraction at the festival. She smiled and waved at the thousands of people in the offshore crowds. Her boat stopped at the end of the pier. She got off the boat followed by others who were with her. The man in front of her handed her a torch. She grabbed it. But before she could continue the festival she saw everything suddenly disappeared in a wall of fire. A voice called out to her. "Elise?" She recognized the voice calling out. "Father?" A figure of the beast Iblis appeared in front of her. It spoke in her father's voice, making a grin of menace. "Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry."

"Elise?" The young Princess' Lady-in-waiting Tramaine broke her out of the trance. She regained consciousness." Everything's okay." She turned to the torch. "My dear citizens, it is my honor to begin this wonderful festival that has stood for a thousand years. Tonight, we honor our living and dead who have led this city into one of the greatest that there will ever be on the face of this planet!" She lit the fumes and the crowd cheered in celebration.

Suddenly, there were a series of explosions everywhere. People began to panic. A huge carrier ship hovered over the city. A legion of robots called Egg Pawns were dropped below, aiming their guns at every frightened citizen in sight. The bureaucrats started to get scared too. "What's happening?" Said Tramaine in a demanding tone. A hovercraft floated down towards the Princess, and inside was a large bald man with a mustache and glasses. He wore red with a yellow cape. He began to speak.

"Greetings, citizens of Soleanna. I wish to extent my greetings to you for they may be your only comfort. I am Doctor Robotnik, and I have decided to create my dream of creating the Eggman Empire by taking control of your world. Starting with the plan to take the sacred power of this city. I will find it and use it to rule the world. And until I do, I will take your city hostage." The message ended, and the ship fired laser canons at the city causing mayhem. The bureaucrats tried to escape by boat.

Tramaine called out. "My lady, you must leave now, while we still have a chance." Elise shook her head.

"I will not leave my people here alone. We must contact G.U.N."

"But that could take days. Who will help us?" Elise worriedly looks on, with no answer.

The next morning, Sebastian the Owl opened the chili dog stand at Blue Marble Park. He heard the recognizable sound of something faster than the speed of sound. A teenage spiky blue hedgehog came speeding down the trail. He got bored of the trail and jumped over pits, jumped across scenic cliff sides, and zig zagging between unmade paths prevented by boulders. He arrived at the Chili dog stand.

"What's up? Did I keep a sweat or did I keep a sweat?" The owl smiled. "Of course you would have a better time breaking these containers of chilies a lot more than practicing your speed."

"You know me, ready for rush hour." Sonic cracked the jars open and dumped them into the pot. "Sonic, I know you. And I know that no matter how cool you try to be or what speed record you break you can't hide the fact that something kept you up all night. Watching television, too much video games?" Sonic looked over. "Just got caught up on SNC. Watching the reports and saw a replay of some kind of threat."

"Oh yes." Said Sebastian. "I honestly don't know how something like that can happen in an instant but I know I feel useless not helping those poor people." Sonic led out a chuckle. "You'd think at his age the fat man would have had a mid-life crisis doing that."

"Well Sonic," Sebastian said "Let's pray for them. Oh, Sonic. The package trucks should be over at the visitor area in a few minutes. Could you head over there and wait for them?'' Sonic got up." No prob."

"Don't forget to pay the man. Here's the rings." Sonic grabbed the rings and took off.

He dashed along the path. Then he heard a scream. He looked around. "What was that?" Then he saw a young fox of about seven years of age run into him. They both stumbled. "Hey, watch where you're going, kid." The fox scrambled to his feet. "Sorry, can't stop. Gotta get away." "Get away from what?" Three Egg Pawns approached them. "LIFE FORM SPOTTED. ENGAGE THEFT REMOVAL." They charged at the two. "You see?" Said the fox. "We have to get out of here." Sonic wasn't hesitant. "Sounds good to me." But before they could run, one of the Egg Pawns grabbed the fox by the arm. "Hey, let him go!" He kept hitting the robot but it swatted Sonic aside, hitting his head on a tree. He got back up, and this time he charged at the robot, jumped over it and grabbed the fox out of his arms. He ran to safety.

When he was sure they were all safe, Sonic set the fox down. The fox was amazed how fast they went. "Wow, that was so cool, we went so fast! How did you do that!" Sonic shrugged.

"I don't really know. I was born with it. Oh duh, what am I doing? I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. And who are you, lil' buddy? "Oh my name is Miles Prower. But my nickname is Tails."

"Why is that?" Tails showed Sonic his two tails. Sonic was amazed and pointed at them. "Okay that's just sick. I mean, that's pretty cool."

"These were something I was born with too."

"So, Tails, shouldn't you be in school or something instead of getting chased by robots?" Tails then got a little sweaty." Oh yeah, um..."

" 'Oh yeah, um' mm hm. I heard the robot say something about 'theft removal'. Care to tell me what it meant?"

"Okay, look, I didn't steal anything, I found it on my way to school." He pulled out a small purple scepter. Sonic's eyes widened. "Where'd you get that?"

"Why? Like I said I found it. Lying on the ground. What is it?"

"Tails, that's Soleanna's scepter of darkness. "It's the object used to contain a demon during-"

He was cut off by a voice. "The Solaris project." Sonic and Tails looked above them and saw Dr. Robotnik in a hover craft. "Named after their eternal sun god." Tails faced him. "No! No way. God would not accept that!" Sonic felt embarrassed by Tails. "Tails, back down." Tails obeyed him. "Sorry, Sonic."

Robotnik grew impatient. "Enough! I'm not in the mood for nonsense. It would take me much more than forever if I tore up Soleanna to find that scepter than if someone else found it for me. That Scepter contains half of the power I need to rule this planet. Now my dear friends, if you please."

He stretched his hand forward. Sonic got in front of Tails. "Do you really think..." A group of Egg Pawns surrounded them. Robotnik chuckled. "I could really care less about what happens to you both. Now hand it over like good little animals or I'll unleash the robots' rage." Sonic smiled. "Bring it on, Robuttnik." The robots fired, Sonic dodged them all. Tails tried to get away but Egg Pawns surrounded him. He jumped up and started to propel his tails making him fly. Sonic stared at him. "What the heck is he doing?" Tails turned to Sonic. "Sonic, catch!" He threw the scepter at Sonic. He caught it but got punched by an Egg Pawn. He fell and dropped the scepter.

The scepter started to shake. Robotnik started to worry. "No. What have you done?" Black mist emerged from the scepter. All the Egg Pawns aimed their guns at it. "It's no use. Fall back. Fall back! Fall back!" He took off. The robots became paralyzed instantly. The mist shot out, destroying the robots, and landed in Sonic's shadow. It took his form. Tails looked at the similar figure.

"Sonic. What...?" The figure laughed. "You know, fate can be a very ironic thing. I never ever thought I would be resurrected through your shade. I thank you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" The figure does not respond at first. It hangs down and slowly walks towards him. "Poor Sonic. He doesn't remember me. Ten years and not the same person." Sonic looks at him confused. The figure is only inches away from him. Sonic begins to walk away, but then the figure shoots a lance from his hand through Sonic. "What you have given me, I now return to you. A life of being caged!" Sonic vanished.

He woke up, he felt sweltering heat in the air. He got up and saw a burnt city, lava rumbling below. Sonic looked around. "Centeropolis." He heard a groan next to him. Tails woke up. "Tails! How'd you get here?" Tails got up. "Same way you did I guess. Whoa! Is this what I think it is?" Sonic nodded. "Iblis' prized treasure. But why would we be sent here?" Just then the whole city had a force field around it.

"Obviously that guy was literal, he really does want us trapped in here." Something beeped. "Maybe not, Sonic." Tails pulled out a device. "I'm getting an energy reading." Sonic looked at Tails. "What are you talking about?" Tails showed Sonic his device. "This, I call it the Navitailer. Named it after myself. It picks up strong energy reading in local areas." "Where'd you get it?"

"I made it. That's strange. The pressure's..." Sonic turned to himself. "You made that?"

"Sonic, the pressure just keeps going up. It's over 500,000 charges and it keeps rising." "500,000? The only things I know with charges that high are...chaos emeralds.

Tails got excited. "Then we could set them on the force field and if we can activate that amount of charges against it then we might open a hole to escape." "Then let's go!"

Sonic ran across the ruins of the roof he was on. Then he came down a slide and kept going. He jumped over to the next building. As he and Tails got off it it started to crumble. They jumped up the steps of an old tower and then jumped up some falling stones to get to the next building. The building they landed on began to move and shake. It fell but not before they jumped across two more ruins next to them. They found the emerald.

"There it is!" Tails exclaimed. The shiny red emerald layed on the ground. Sonic picked it up. He was enchanted. He had never held a chaos emerald before in his life. "The power of mobius, in the palm of my hand."

"Sonic." Sonic broke out of the trance. "Go on, Sonic. Put it on the force field."

"Um, right." Sonic looked at the force field. "Gotta open it up." The emerald began to shine, then a huge hole opened a hole in the force field. "Wow Sonic." Said Tails. "You didn't even touch it."

"No, I guess I just had to think about it." "Well, let's go. Looks like we've got some problems to solve." Tails went through the hole. Sonic was about to follow but then he saw a black portal with the figure emerging from it. It extended one hand out to the hole, insisting he should leave. The other hand extended to the portal, insisting he should follow him. Sonic looked at the two choices he was given, to leave with Tails or to get answers from this unknown being. "I'll catch up, Tails." Sonic went after the figure. They both went through the portal.

Sonic found himself underground on a small island surrounded by lava. The figure stood in front of him. "I'm impressed by your actions. Using the chaos emerald to your advantage."

"And now it's just us two. Now first, who are you?"

"I'm not surprised that you don't know anything about me. But I'll arrange that another time. My name is Mephiles the Dark. And I wish to spare you death for a warning." He snapped his fingers and a pod filled with blood containing a dead Sonic appeared. "Yes, that's you." He continued. "When Iblis was free to ruin Centeropolis, who was there to blame? Someone involved with the project. Someone who survived. You sealed me inside the scepter ten years ago. Somehow you time traveled to the past. People knew this and began to suspect. They murdered you. They used this incident to hunt you down." Sonic looked away. Mephiles continued. "Come with me. Let us punish humanity for their actions. You know that you were doing what you feel is right. You deserve justice." Then Sonic raised his head. "That's crazy. People don't deserve to be murdered back. I don't know what you're up to, but I'll make sure to stop you."

"You forgive humanity this, then?"

"Yes, I do. Because I love this planet." Mephiles said nothing. He transformed himself into a crystallized form and shot out his spear at Sonic, sending him somewhere else.

Sonic woke up. "Tails? Tails." He looked ahead and saw he was somewhere recognizable. "Green Hill Zone. Good. That means Tails isn't too far away. Piece this puzzle together while saving the world, huh? Sounds like fun!"

To be continued...


	2. Episode 1 Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gaining Friends And Enemies

Sonic took off like the wind. He saw an Egg Pawn coming his way, he tried jumping over the robot, but instead he accidentally landed on it. But because he was in a ball the force and the spikes dismantled the robot. Sonic then got the idea that this was a great way to fight off against the robots. He jumped up a hill and an incoming Egg Hover fired when it saw him. Sonic dodged the shots and jumped on the robot, destroying it. He smiled, impressed by himself. He kept running up a rise and crossed a bridge where an Egg Pawn waited to ambush him but was destroyed by Sonic. He went up another sharper rise and jumped up the steps of a larger hill. After crossing another bridge and another rise the ground below him started to crumble below him. Sonic ran to a safe place before he could fall through. He kept going and saw a huge loop formed by the land. Sonic grinned and ran through the hoop and it helped him built up speed. He crashed into two giant Egg Hammers. He got back up and confronted the robots. They swung their huge hammers at him but dodged every swing they threw at him. Sonic jumped on one of them and held on. The other Egg Hammer swung its hammer at Sonic but destroyed the robot instead. Sonic then jumped at its stomach, and went right through it. Sonic kept going and went into a small hole that shot him into the air. He landed on an Egg Pawn that had no idea where he was. He landed and kept going. He came across a Heavy Hammer. The robot swung like crazy. Sonic avoided the hits. The robot didn't see him anywhere. After he saw a blue figure heading straight towards him, he noticed his body was unattached. Sonic cut its head off. The body blew up. Sonic landed and kept running.

Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik sat in his chair aboard the Doomsday. He felt a mix of exhaustion and failure. Scratch, a giant robot chicken, stepped inside. "Doctor, we have an update." Dr. Robotnik turned around. "Let me make this clear, if it has nothing to do with the progress of my plan, then I will get really angry." Scratch pulled up a video screen. It was Sonic destroying a legion of robots in Green Hill Zone.

"It's that kid! How'd he get away alive? Doesn't matter. It looks like it's our turn now."

"Do you want me to send in the cavalry?" Dr. Robotnik stood up. "Are you crazy? He already knows how to crush my robots, and we can't risk any more for one hedgehog. Maybe if we had something more complicated to- wait. That's it! He wants to challenge me then he'll get one. Scratch, ready my hover. And get me a couple discs while you're at it."

Sonic left the Green Hill Zone. An Egg Hover approached him. Sonic noticed something weird about it. "It doesn't have a gun." Indeed, it showed Sonic a recorded video message of Dr. Robotnik. "Is it on, Grounder? I told you- oh. Hello once again, hedgehog. Seems as though you've crossed paths with me for the last time. If we both want this settled, then meet me at the ancient Blue Marble. Temperatures drop there quickly, but they say revenge is a dish best served cold." The message ended. The robot left. "Hm, Blue Marble. Well, then let's see where this goes." Sonic takes off.

Sonic arrives at Blue Marble. He scans the area. Then he hears something calling rushes towards the sound. He saw it came from a pink hedgehog tied to a pole. He goes over to her. "Are you alright?" The girl lifted her head up. "Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, how did you know..." "You need to get out of here. You're in a trap."

"Well then, I'll make this really quick." He ran behind the pole the girl was tied to. But before he could touch the rope Sonic was shocked, and a scanner scanned his body. "Sonic!" The scanning and the shocking stopped. Sonic fell to the ground. A ball of electricity gathered in front of the girl. Sonic quickly got to it and it exploded. Sonic opened his eyes and saw a robot that looked like him. "Whoa!" The girl said "It looks like you."

"Yeah." Said Sonic. The voice of Dr. Robotnik laughed. The doors next to Sonic opened. Dr. Robotnik came out on his hover. "Sonic, meet your match, Hyper Metal Sonic." "I believe this battle was reserved just for us. C'mon!" Sonic almost ran towards Dr. Robotnik, but Metal Sonic grabbed his foot and threw him. Sonic got up. "That was cheap." Metal Sonic got into a fighting position. "Don't try your luck, bub. I've taken down robots whose butts were bigger than your head. So, if you're going down it'll be fast." Sonic charged and Metal Sonic charged. They fought. Metal Sonic kept beating Sonic, as if it knew his every move. Sonic got tossed into the air.

"Mwahahahaha. Nice try, but Metal's got everything you do. I installed him with all your data a moment ago. Now that he's had his fun..." Metal Sonic rolled himself into a ball and got inside a hole in the hover. The hover grew an electric force field. Then it extended a large ball attached to it with a chain. He swung it around. Sonic dodged the electrical swings of the ball. Metal Sonic shot out an electric shot at Sonic. It surrounded him. Sonic could move around in it but it was dragging him towards the hover. Then Sonic got an idea. As he got closer, he waited for the ball to miss, then he jumped at the hover with an electrical charge. The hover fell to the ground; Metal Sonic fell out of the hover. Dr. Robotnik got up. "This... isn't... over." He started up the hover and flew away along with Metal Sonic.

Sonic went over to the girl and untied her. "Thanks.''

"No problem. Now I need to get back to Soleanna."

"Soleanna? Why would you want to go there? Oh wait, you're a hero, right?" Sonic stopped and turned his head. "No. Not really. Just fulfilling a one-sided compromise." "Need someone to help you with that compromise?" He finally turned around. "You're not asking..." "No, I'm insisting. Two heads are better than one."

"Girl, I've got a handful of problems to solve right now, I really don't think you really need to join this."

"Please, I promise to be the eyes for spotting danger. Just think of me as your cousin or something."

"Yeah, I wouldn't even take my dog on an adventure."

"Well, you're not doing this alone." "And I'm not, right now I need to find-"

"I own my own radio show. Maybe that can be of help." Sonic paused for a moment. "Hmm...alright you can tag along. There is something I think you can do." She hopped up in joy. "Yay!"

"Please don't do that, makes it look like you are family. What's your name anyway?"

"The name's Amy Rose."

"Natural last name?"

"Yeah, my dad said he got teased a lot when he was a kid." They took off.

To be continued...


	3. Episode 1 Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Betrayal

Dr. Robotnik and Metal Sonic returned to the safety of the Doomsday. The Doctor walked to the bridge and sat in his chair. Scratch and Grounder came to his side.

"Doctor," Scratch said "You need medical attention immediately."

"Yeah" Said Grounder. "We'll put the ship in automatic for you."

"Get off me, you idiots!" Dr. Robotnik pushed them away. "I'll be fine. It's that blasted hedgehog! He's the concern for now. He's become a thorn in my side. Where is he? Get me a visual."

"Yes, Doctor." Grounder turned on the hailing screen and saw Sonic with Amy heading towards Soleanna. "Oh well. I think our Scan Squad can handle them for a time, enough to keep them away from our ally."

Sonic and Amy reached the city. Sonic saw Tails blended in the crowd. "Tails!' Tails turned and saw Sonic, waving back. "Sonic''! They both greeted each other. "What happened to you, Sonic? And who's she?" Amy gave a little wave. Sonic moved out of the way. "Tails, meet Amy. Amy, Tails." Tails and Amy shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Tails."

"Same here, Miss Amy." Sonic faced Tails. "Sorry I didn't come with you, but I needed some answers from our little friend back there. Do you have any plans?"

"Well..." Tails started. "We only have one chaos emerald and maybe we can use it."

"I'm afraid we might not be able to control it."

"Why not? You got put it to pretty good use last time."

"Look, I don't know how I did it. But until I do we cannot use it. Alright?"

"Alright, Sonic. I did come up with another plan while you were gone, though." He pulled out a set of headphones. Amy looked at it in confusion. "Are we gonna listen to music? Oh, I get it. Are we blending into the crowd?"

"Nope, this is spy gear." Tails picked up the end of the set and showed her a small microphone. ''Personally, I want to know what the Princess and the bureaucrats are planning to do." Sonic smiled. "Good idea, Tails. Lead the way."

Princess Elise overlooked the whole city. She saw a cannon fire from a robot attack the city. Soldiers rushed in to fight them. Tails picked up Sonic and Amy and flew close to the wall and used the device to listen. Elise went back inside. Her lady-in-waiting Tramaine poured some tea. "Sorry I didn't knock. Tea?" She didn't reply. Tramaine set the tray down and stood by her. "I have good news. G.U.N. has been contacted and they're sending a squad over here in a few days."

"You shouldn't have done that. I will not have my people get caught in the middle of a war."

"But you must protect your people in some way. You can make use of the Chaos Emerald."

"That's a last resort. Those gems wield great power. Power I fear might fall in the wrong hands if it's used. All we can hope for is the unexpected."

"If you do want to contact them— "

"No, Tramaine. That will be all."

"Yes, my lady." She stepped out of the room. One of the councilmen, Troy, stepped in. "I'm afraid there's not much you can do, your highness." He sat down in front of her. "What a tragedy it is to put yourself in this situation. It doesn't have to be this way, you know. It never has. You must act now."

"I thought there wasn't much I could do."

"Not if you put all your hope in a war, your highness."

"That is something I don't want."

"And yet your soldiers fight back under no command." They felt a rumble from a canon hit. Elise sighed. "I don't know what to do, Troy. I could never control an army, and neither can anybody else."

"Your lieutenants, captains, and generals will always-" "Ask for more time to be prepared. As if they didn't have a lifetime to do that."

"My lady, the counsel and myself will do anything to remove this threat of ours. Soldiers spill their blood for freedom, something that may be worthless now."

"I won't make that possible."

"There is another option, your highness." He leaned closer. "We must join with Dr. Robotnik. We must give him what he wants and he will help us." "Now that is something I cannot do." "I can compromise with him. He will be a great asset and ally to us. Now, the Chaos Emerald please."

"You're talking about giving the flames of disaster to a terrorist. Even though it can make these visions of mine go away, Iblis will be free from Centeropolis and strike anything it wants, you know that. My own father-" Troy shot up. "Your own father died during the Solaris Project because he wanted to keep his power all to himself." Elise glared at him. "So this is what happens when I am not around. Ivo takes over the court. You will leave this room right this second."

Troy was silent. He then whistled and two guards came in with guns. They aimed them at her. "Now, as I said. The Chaos Emerald."

He pulled out a gun and shot the princess, but only paralyzed her. He ran off, switching the mode of the gun. Tails quickly found the balcony and went inside. They ran over to the Princess. Amy looked concerned. "Is she okay?" Tails checked her pulse. "She's fine, Amy." Sonic ran after the counselor. "I'll go take care of him."

Sonic ran down the stairs. The two soldiers found him and shot at him. He knocked them out with a kick. "Hey!" Troy saw Sonic on the level above. "Nice to know a politician who isn't just talk." Troy tried shooting Sonic but he dodged the bullets. Troy kept running. He got outside. Sonic jumped out of a window and landed on a roof. He chased him. Just then he saw Tails get in front of the man and pushed him to the ground. He dropped his gun. Tails picked it up and aimed it at the man. Sonic jumped down and grabbed Tails. Amy who caught up with them grabbed Tails, too.

"Tails," Sonic said. "Let go."

"No." Sonic tried to pull the arms back but Tails put his finger on the trigger. "Tails, I said let go!" Tails finally came to his senses and let go. He fell back, horrified. "I... I think I'll go check the gear pack." Tails walked away. Sonic put his foot on Troy. "Alright, start talking. Ya working for Robuttnik? What deal did you two make?"

"Look, I agreed to locate all the emeralds and give them to him. Then his machines or whatever would use them to cage Iblis up."

"And then what? Unleash Iblis on the world?"

"No. Then he would combine him with the conscious half of Solaris: Mephiles."

"What?"

"Iblis and Mephiles are two halfs of our god, Solaris. He wants Solaris to use his anger and side with him."

"Know where any emeralds are right now?"

"There's two at Centeropolis. Robotnik knows. He knows you were a part of it. Robotnik will win. Solaris will be ours once again, and then Mobius will belong to a revolutionary."

"Shut up, Troy!" Elise stood before him. Soleanna Police dragged him to his feet. Elise grabbed the Chaos Emerald and handed it to Sonic. "Take care of it. Don't let it fall into Robotnik's hands." Sonic nodded. "I promise." She turned to Clayton. "As for you. You are relieved of duty. Take him away." They dragged Clayton away. "All hail the Eggman Empire."

Amy hit him unconscious with her hammer. "That was for teaming up with a villain on purpose."

Tails went through the items in the pack. Sonic walked up to him. "Care to tell me what that little moment you had back there was?"

"I don't know. But I wasn't..."

"Wasn't acting any different than that man?"

"No, that's not I wanted to do it, he deserved it. He betrayed his people."

"Tails, it's not our place to decide whether a person decides to live or die. We don't kill people. Remember, we are trying to save the world."

"But why does that include saving people like him?"

"Because we are not judges of others. That's not how it works." He continued. "Listen, I know you want to do some good. Listen to that side of yourself. I believe in you."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, you're right Sonic. So where do we go now?"

"Back to Centeropolis."

They reached the old city. "Okay, Tails. Where's the direction of the energy?" Tails checked the Navitailer. "Um, should be just straight ahead."

"Alright, I'll go get the chaos emerald myself." Amy grabbed Sonic's arm. "Well there's no reason for us to stay and sit around."

"I'll be back." Sonic turned and jumped from building to building. He heard a grumble. Iblis emerged from the lava, staring at Sonic. It dove back into the lava. The building shook. Sonic jumped off it. Iblis emerged and ripped the building out of the ground and threw it at Sonic. He jumped to another building. He saw something glow in the distance. Metal Sonic fell from the sky and landed next to him.

"Evening, Metal. Come for the emeralds, too?" Metal Sonic looked at Sonic. "Good. I'll race ya for them." They both took off after the emeralds. The odds were even, Sonic would get ahead sometimes, then Metal Sonic would take the lead. Sonic would find shortcuts and Metal Sonic would too. They both stopped at a building that sunk into the lava. Sonic jumped from wall to wall to escape. Metal Sonic flew out. And they were back on track. Metal charged at Sonic, who quickly turned around and delivered a kick that sent Metal Sonic flying, presumably landing in the lava. Sonic then kept running and ran across the crumbling ruins to reach the chaos emeralds. He found them inside a burnt-up dresser.

Iblis shot out from behind Sonic. He saw an exit behind Iblis. "Sorry! I gotta go. But don't worry, we'll continue this some other time." Sonic jumped on Iblis' head and dashed across a huge highway. Iblis followed in the form of a lava wave. Sonic escaped the city in time. Iblis retreated into the ashes. Sonic still had all three emeralds with him. Tails and Amy ran up to him and cheered for him. Sonic smiled. "That makes four." Tails grabbed his bag and Sonic put them in it. Tails sealed the bag. "Just three more to go."

To be continued...


	4. Episode 1 Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Past Written In Death

Sonic and the others reached the edge of the Emerald Hills. It was mid-day. Tails looked at the Navitailer. "So... according to the Navitailer, there seems to be a great amount of energy just beyond those hills."

"Great, I'll betcha Robuttnik is over there too."

"It's possible. The readings are only about 200 feet off the ground."

"Alright, I'll go check it out."

"Well, what about me?" Said Amy "I think I can help in some way. After all you said there was something I could do. So what was it?"

"Well, I was going to have you interview the Princess and I would listen in to see if there was anything we needed to know. But unfortunately, things went very differently back in the city, so I need both of you to wait for me." He turned around but Amy grabbed him. "And just sit around here not doing anything while you go put yourself in danger. I joined you to help you. At least let me give you back up."

"No, Amy. This isn't up for discussion. Wait here for me." Sonic took his hand back and headed for the hills. Amy screamed. "I didn't join in for you! I did it for Dexter!"

Sonic stopped. He turned back around and walked back. "Who's Dexter?"

"He's my little brother. I'm his guardian. He was only two months old when both our parents were killed in a car crash. I was babysitting him at the time. He grew up with me. Sometimes I take him to fun places, other times he'd do something that he knows he's not supposed to do like any kid." She broke into tears. "But… he is so loving. Before I got kidnapped, I took him out to the park where he would avoid the talk about Soleanna in our neighborhood, but then that monster came and took him. He won't tell me where he is but I will not stop until he is safe in my arms." Sonic looked at the ground.

"Amy, I will do everything I can to help your brother. But now I'm afraid as though we have burdened ourselves with the weight of thousands of people in that city, if not billions on the planet. I, too, want my family safe." He looked at her. "I have a checkered past with my family. I never knew my father, my mom wishes she could see me with her and my brother and sister do, too. I don't want to live their lives. But I will always be there for them." He stood up. "The first weapon you guys spot, grab it." Amy and Tails smiled. "Need us more than just as spies?"

"Why not, you'll need to learn some way to defend yourselves."

Sonic took off grabbing Amy and Tails. They went up the first hill and jumped on an Egg Pawn. He crossed a bridge. An Egg Hammer confronted them. It slammed on him, but he rolled into a ball and spun in one place. He pushed his momentum forward and destroyed the robot. Amy picked up the hammer. She smiled at it. Nothing a little rework can't do, after all. She and Tails continued to follow Sonic. He went into a tunnel under a hill. He destroyed two Egg Pawns. Tails tried copying his moves, he jumped on an Egg Pawn and it worked. An Egg Pawn with a blaster fired at Amy. She swung the hammer, crushing the gun. The robot charged and Amy hit it on the head, destroying it. They exited the tunnel by coming over a sharp rise. They jumped down a cliff and crossed three bridges, Sonic using his new "Spin Dash" to wipe out the robots. He grabbed both their hands and went right through a loop and ran through a twisting wooden bridge. They jumped down and ran down a huge, steep hill. Tails and Amy screamed all the way down.

They spotted the Doomsday directly ahead. Sonic spotted an air vent. "Cover me while I go in. Tails, can you carry us up?"

"No problem, Sonic." He carried both Sonic and Amy up. Sonic removed the cover and jumped inside. He slid down the tunnels. He saw an opening; he was above the bridge. Dr. Robotnik was sitting in his chair. Sonic kicked the vent off and jumped down behind him. "You know the door would have been easier." Sonic stood up. "I think it's time we had a heart to heart talk, Doctor."

"I couldn't agree more." Robotnik turned his chair around. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Well, first of all, why does Mephiles want to threaten me so much?"

"Honestly, that is something you'll have to find out yourself. But maybe this will help. 10 years ago..."

"The Solaris Project?"

"Indeed. The (clears throat) 'god' split in two in anger because their king tried to take his power of resurrection away from him..." Sonic had his eyes close. Robotnik cleared his throat again, this time louder. "If you please."

"I'm sorry, but I know what happened. I go to school, you know."

"Ah, but did they ever tell you that the reason he exploded was because the king was corrupt in its powers?" Sonic didn't say anything. "And?"

"The conscious half Mephiles was imprisoned by what was witnessed to be a hedgehog. I am sure he believes this hedgehog is you."

"Well, obviously I didn't. But how do I stop them both?" Dr. Robotnik pulled out two chaos emeralds. "I believe these are what you came for. These emeralds can contain or defeat either one of the two, and use them for whatever. However, these emeralds stay with me." "While we're now on the topic of you, you prefer the name of Robuttnik or..." "If you must know, I do have a real name. It's Ivo Robotnik."

The system on the Doomsday rang. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT." Dr. Robotnik checked the camera operating computers. He saw Amy and Tails trying to run from robot forces. Sonic swiped the emeralds. "See ya, Ivo." He took off. Dr. Robotnik buried his head in his lap. Sonic dodged all the incoming laser shots. He jumped on every Egg Pawn that crossed his path. Two Heavy Hammers crossed his path, they swung their hammers around, following Sonic. He jumped on both of them, ruining their eyesight. Then he took each out individually. He ran down the next hallway where he crossed a series of different hallways. He heard Tails and Amy shouting. So he pinpointed out their direction. He looked out a window and saw Tails fly Amy down to the ground. "Oh good." He saw a door in front of him. He opened it up and saw the mother computer. Scratch and Grounder were checking the hallways. "Scanning Hallway D11." Said Grounder. "No, you dingbot." Scratch replied. "He's gone way past that way. H99 or any of the Ks will do." "Well, Mr. Chicken rust, let's hope I pick up traces of footprints." The mother computer activated. It fired electric shots at Sonic. He dodged them all and spin dashed through it. He found himself in front of the Doomsday. The mother computer exploded blasting Sonic to the ground.

All of Robotnik's robots, Egg Pawns, Egg Hovers, Egg and Heavy Hammers, Scratch and Grounder, deactivated. The robots in Soleanna fell. The people looked around in surprised and cheered. Tramaine looked out the window.

"My lady, the robots. They've all shut down." Princess Elise looked out her window, smiling. "Then our city is safe. Quickly, find a way to free the prisoners below."

"Yes,your highness." Tramaine left the room. Elise kept looking out to the horizon. "The city may be saved, but I fear this is far from over."

Dr. Robotnik typed a command into the computer. "Time to surrender and retreat." The Doomsday turned and flew into a different direction. "I'll meet you again, hedgehog." A figure in the shadows cleared his throat out loud. "I was hoping a hair wouldn't be pricked from that guy's body, seeing that's my job. But now what?" Dr. Robotnik turned his chair to face the person. "Now you hold on to your part of the deal. I have given you more than enough rings on your payment. If you could be so kind as to retrieve the five chaos emeralds Sonic has as well as two more emeralds to support my next plan." "Hey, Doc. I got this. A deal's a deal after all." He disappeared.

Sonic got back to the others, hiding in the woods. "What happened?" Tails asked. Sonic smirked, holding out the three chaos emeralds, putting them in the bag. "Finally set things straight with the Doc."

Amy stepped up to Sonic. "Did anyone get hurt? Was anybody at all on board?"

"No, I don't think your brother is on board."

"Oh no, I was so sure that's where he was. Now I don't know where he could be."

"Hey, remember I said I was going to help find him."

" I know. And I'm grateful for that. Love is a lucky charm, huh?" Sonic smiled back.

Just then a bullet hit the bag and it went flying. It was caught by a Weasel. The Weasel climbed onto a motorcycle. "Would ya look at that, I came here for the five chaos emeralds but it seems I got a whole bunch of stuff inside, too. My client, Robotnik, couldn't make it to see you but he did send you a note." He threw a grenade at them, it exploded right before the weasel started up his motorcycle and took off.

Sonic went after him. "So predictable, hedgehog. Alright, Fang will teach you how to take it slow and easy using his lil' buddy, Nack." He pulled out his pistol and tried shooting Sonic. He dodged them all, sped up and knocked the Weasel off the motorcycle. The emeralds spilled, two came together creating a time portal. "What the..." Fang got up. "What is that?"

" I think two emeralds just got triggered into opening this."

"Oh yes, of course. What'cha thinks on the other side?"

"Hmm. Let's use our imagination. How about ten years ago during the Solaris Project?"

"How do you know you can do that?"

"Legendary time control? Don't you go to school? C'mon, despite you trying to kill us I need someone with skills to help."

"Why? Why should I help you?"

"Alright, then watch these kids while I go in."

"Haha. Nice try. Alright, what's the plan?"

"Let's get inside first." They jumped through the portal.

They landed in a hallway. At the end, a shroud of electricity was trapped inside a capsule. It was trying to escape. "Levels are unstable, sire." The electricity shocked the workers. "It's going to break out!" The King of Soleanna slammed his fists on the control desk. "Why, Solaris? Why are you refusing to obey me?" Solaris spoke in a different language. The computer screen translated it. "You claim me to be a god and yet you covet my powers? I just want to go home." "You are home!" A young Elise came running to them. "Father, what are you doing?" "Elise? What are you doing here? I told you not to-" Solaris exploded.

The whole room lit up in fire. Sonic and Fang saw the light and headed for saw the room, all the workers were dead. There were too different forms, a lava cloud and black ooze. They exited the room.

They entered the room. "Alright here's the plan." Said Sonic." We'll capture those two blob thingies. I've got the black stuff. Think you can handle the other one?" Fang sparked up an electric net on his belt. "No problem." They went after them. "Wait!" They stopped. The king handed Sonic the Scepter of Darkness. "Seal it with this." Sonic grabbed the Scepter. They continued.

Fang and Sonic split up. Sonic spotted Mephiles. The Scepter glowed paralyzing him. "Er, what is... Stop. Who are you?" Sonic lifted the Scepter. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Mephiles was sucked into the Scepter. "Sonic. Your face, I will remember. You… will die!" Sonic grabbed the Scepter. "Oh, turn black."

Fang grabbed the net and shot it at Iblis. Weighing it down. He saw the king coming carrying his daughter. "What are you doing? You need to get out of here."

"I have... my duty. This child has been imprinted with that creature at birth. I must put it to an end. It must be dumped into a water source in order to be destroyed. The pool down by the garden, dump it in there, then I know I have done her good."

"Alright, I'll be back." Fang ran to the garden. He found the pool. But he cut the net open. "Sorry, Sonic. But it's too tempting to be the cause of a historic event." Iblis took off.

The king fell on his knees. Sonic walked up to them. "Hey, you guys ok?" He set Elise down. "There you go. You won't see me anymore, I'm going to go now, forever."

"Hey, c'mon don't do that. I'll get you out of here, too."

"I don't have a choice, young hedgehog. I've been stabbed by glass."

"What? Then don't move I'll get them out."

"No. It's alright, dear. My time has come, but I will always be with you. So be strong, be tender. Don't cry, whatever you do my love, don't cry." His hand slid off Elise's. He fell back, Sonic caught his body.

He laid him down. He buried his body in an unfinished flowerbed and drew on the ground HERE LIES OUR BELOVED KING AND FATHER. Fang arrived. "I've got the other two emeralds here. I'll open up the hole." He brought the two emeralds together, opening the hole. He jumped through. Sonic turned and walked to Elise. "Love your people, and your friends and your family. It's a lucky charm." Sonic jumped through the hole.

On the other side, he was back where he was ten years later. "That was fast." Said Amy. "What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "Well," She said "You guys just left a couple seconds ago."

"Oh." Fang threw the two emeralds at Sonic, he caught them. "There you go. The emeralds are yours."

"You're not gonna try to steal something in return?"

"I already got my money from the fat man. Besides, you're the hero." Fang got up on his motorcycle. "It was fun to be a part of history." He drove off. Sonic smiled as he drove off. "So are we done? What about the other emeralds?" Amy asked. "Actually," Sonic said "The last two emeralds are with the big boys. It's time for the last two rounds."

To be continued...


	5. Episode 1 Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Hero's Tale

Sonic looked out in the distance. Soleanna's sacred city. Amy and Tails walked up to Sonic's side. "The emeralds are over there. But what if Mephiles doesn't have them?" Tails asked. "Even if he doesn't," Sonic said "It's likely he'll use them as bait and try to catch us off guard, but that's what he thinks is inevitable."

"This is pretty risky business, Sonic." Amy said. "I'm a risky guy and this is a risky plan but what better way to take out Mephiles and get the remaining chaos emeralds?"

"I didn't mean just that. It's everything that we're doing, this whole hero business. Is it really worth putting the burden on us? I mean we're just a bunch of random people after all."

"I know that. But if you had the choice would you choose to stop or go?" Amy thought about it. She smiled. "I will always help you out."

"Me too." Said Tails. "Thanks you guys. I know I'm not famous or anything." He turned to them both. "I know we all are just a bunch of kids, but I also know that standing by the sidelines may help sometimes, but unless you take to the field you can make a difference."

"Is that the whole point of this?" Asked Amy "Making a difference?"

"No, that's just not it. Even though hundreds of people will thank us later, I do this for my friends." He put his hands on their shoulders. "My friends are the people who I fight for, and it's not just you two. For all of those who call for freedom and fight for and believe in are all friends, and we're going to prove it. But first, should we stop or go?"

"Like Amy said, we will always fight with you."

"Alright then." Said Sonic turning to the city. "Let's go!

Sonic ran down the hill and jumped off the edge, flying him to a building before it fell forward, Sonic jumped off it and ran. He dodged the incoming boulders that fell. He ran into a house and ran up a stairway that led to the roof. He kept going, jumping from the side of buildings. Security cameras fired in their presence. Sonic grabbed Tails and Amy and ran inside a dome.

Once inside, they saw Mephiles with the two emeralds. "Mephiles!" Shouted Sonic. Mephiles slowly turned around. "It took you a while to try to find me, even though it took you even longer to find all of the answers. But there's still time for you to change your mind. Join me, you and your friends. Let us teach this world a lesson, and destroy the minds of corruption and hate."

"That's what you have, right?"

"What?"

"I know who you really are, Solaris. You only want to take revenge on the people who took you prisoner." Mephiles was silent for a moment. "The more I believed you would have decided to help me." He used one of the emeralds to create a shock wave that shook Sonic and friends backwards. "Mephiles..." Sonic said "We don't have to fight. I can help you. But it requires forgivene-"

"No. You are the one who joins those that beg for oblivion." Mephiles hovered in the air and shot out three monsters from his hands. They looked like Iblis but were blue and walked on two legs. "Take one monster." They charged at different monsters. Sonic jumped but the blue Iblis caught Sonic in midair and threw him aside. It jumped on Sonic and bit him on the shoulder. Sonic kicked it's chin. It let go and charged. Sonic spin dashed at the blue Iblis and jumped hitting it's stomach. It fell to it's death. Sonic aided the others. The monster was about to crush Tails but Sonic kicked the blue Iblis in the face, losing it's grip on Tails. He jumped on it, destroying the blue Iblis. Amy got behind her opponent and hit it in the back with her hammer, causing it to fall. She finished the job by knocking it's head off. They all confronted Mephiles. Mephiles hid himself in all their shadows. The shadows emerged from the ground, fighting it's real life counterparts. Sonic, Tails, and Amy turned back to back and together did they beat the shadows. They formed into Mephiles. He rose again creating a ball of energy striking them. "Tails, throw me upwards, Amy when I get to a certain elevation hit me with your hammer." Tails threw Sonic in the air, when he came down Amy hit him, sending Sonic flying towards Mephiles. He punched Mephiles and they both fell to the ground.

Sonic landed on his feet. He grabbed the Scepter from the bag. He used it to seal Mephiles. When he got inside it, the Scepter exploded into a ball of light. "It's destroyed!" Shouted Amy. Mephiles regenerated. "The "I" of now observed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked ten years ago no longer does!" He created another shock wave even bigger than the last one. Sonic, Tails, and Amy were flown back even more, this time they were knocked out. Mephiles used his two chaos emeralds to replicate an army of his clones. "You must realize now that your limited power has no advantage." Sonic and the others got up.

"Who says I'm limited?"

"It's over. You will die. Your life is crumbling before you, and you're just a mere chili dog stand assistant." Sonic pulled out two emeralds from the bag and strapped the bag tight.

"Welcome to the next level. Because I'll be cooking surprises now and forever." He held on to each chaos emerald and powered up. He flew around the room, taking out the clones. After he took each one out he attacked Mephiles before he could strike back. Mephiles became a pool of ooze. Sonic grabbed the other emeralds and put all four of them in the bag. "Sonic," Amy said. "That was so cool."

"And I have a feeling it's about to get even cooler." Said Tails. "Then you would be right, lil' buddy. It's time to wrap this up with our friend dante in his inferno, Centeropolis." They exited the dome. After they left Mephiles reformed into his Crystallized Sonic form. "Perfect. He took the chaos emeralds."

Sonic and friends arrived in Centeropolis. "Alright," Said Sonic "I'm going in alone and I need to for this fight. But if I need backup, I'll call you guys."

"Good luck, Sonic." Tails said. "Thanks, lil' bro."

"Remember to look before you leap." Amy told him. "I'll try." Replied Sonic. He ran into the city. He found a single flat rooftop to land on. "Ugly, I'm back!" Iblis rose from the ashes and roared when he saw Sonic. "Did you miss me?" Iblis threw a boulder at Sonic, he dodged it. Iblis threw another boulder, Sonic dodged that too. Iblis slammed his fist, Sonic dodged it. Sonic dodged another strike, Sonic jumped at Iblis' face, hitting him. It roared in anger. Iblis ripped off a highway and slammed it on the roof Sonic was on. Sonic jumped over to another building. Iblis followed Sonic in his wave form. A hand extended out and knocked Sonic over. He landed inside a building and kept running. Iblis formed his huge tidal wave to get Sonic. Sonic landed on a roof, loosened the bag, and brought the emeralds out. Iblis returned to his normal form. "Yeah, that's right. Your cousins weren't so lucky." Iblis roared and twirled lava into tornadoes and threw them at Sonic. Sonic picked up the emeralds and they glowed together, destroying the tornadoes. Iblis looked away from the emeralds but they sucked up Iblis into a cloud of lava and the sea of lava below. It swirled around the chaos emeralds and were sealed. Sonic felt relieved. He got them all together and threw them off the side, landing in a sewer. Sonic returned to Tails and Amy. "Yay!" They both cheered, giving each other high fives.

"Wait" Tails wondered. "Where are the emeralds?"

"Out of reach." Said Sonic. They walked along the path talking to each other. Mephiles transported to the man hole the emeralds fell through. He raised them back to the surface.

"Yes." They began to spin. "Yes! Put Iblis in the emeralds. Then hide them. The plan worked perfectly and everyone fell for it! Now I can return to you. Iblis!" Iblis was released from the emeralds. Mephiles floated in the air, with Iblis floating around him. The chaos emeralds powered their fusion. They combined and a great light covered the planet. By that time Sonic and his friends were at Soleanna. Everyone on the planet opened their eyes to see a dark blue sky. The ground they were on was see through. "What the," Sonic said. "What the heck's going on?"

"Solaris' rage has been unleashed." They saw Dr. Robotnik. "Ivo? What are you doing here?"

"I was caught by the police and now I'm as awed as the rest of them."

"Alright what's going on? What do you know?"

"Well, whatever Mephiles did to get those emeralds it worked."

"But he's dead, I killed him. And even if he wasn't he couldn't know where they were unless... he planned this all out."

"Mephiles played us all for fools." Said Robotnik.

"But what happened to the planet?" Asked Tails.

"Well, it seems that the energy from the blast was a result of his dangerously close presence to our planet, heating up the ground weak enough for someone like him to destroy. Something his world would deny."

"His world?" Sonic asked. "Yes. It seems the technology used during the Solaris Project had technology that used metal that predated our own stone layers. The only assumption would be..."

"He's an alien." Amy concluded.

"Who only wanted to go home but was imprisoned and was covered up as a god to the public until they tried to take its powers." Sonic observed. The chaos emeralds fell from the sky. "Sonic!" Tails shouted. He picked them up. "What will Solaris do?" They saw the Princess Elise and her soldiers coming towards them.

"I feel it in my heart that he wishes revenge, by destroying this planet." Sonic looked at the emeralds. "Tails, give me the emeralds."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because he doesn't remember love anymore. And I must help him while at the same time stop him. He won't listen to anyone in the royal family so I'm going to take the risk."

"Sonic!" Sonic saw Sebastian the Owl. "Oh. Sir, I am so sorry that I didn't-"

"You forgot one." He handed Sonic a Chaos Emerald. Sonic grabbed the emerald. "Hope you enjoyed your vacation, buddy. Because it's soon coming to an end."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. But should I need backup..."

"You'll call us, we know." Said Tails.

"We wish you luck, young hero." Elise said. Everyone around them watched in wonder. Sonic stepped back, the emeralds swirled around him. He glowed bright. He was powered up by all seven chaos emeralds. He turned yellow and his spikes pointed up. He was amazed by his new look. And so were the others. He gave them his thumps up.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He flew up into the sky, testing his abilities and flying around the planet for everyone to see him, saying to himself that he is transformed as Super Sonic. Solaris fired up his laser, and fired but Super Sonic blocked the shot. He charged at Solaris. Solaris tried different punches, Super Sonic caught his left hand. "Nobody is your enemy anymore. Try to think." Solaris punched Super Sonic.

"HzAkU InUcca UrESSam OunsDDD (Nobody will deny me revenge!)" He fired his laser at Super Sonic. He blocked it again. The longer Super Sonic held on the more he got pushed back even more. Super Sonic looked up, and saw that Solaris had his vulnerable brain exposed when he fired. Super Sonic charged still blocking the laser but still slowing down. Solaris stopped and fired again. Super Sonic charged as fast as he could. When he got close enough, he punched it. Solaris felt pain but recovered and the engaged in a flash of punches. When Solaris hit Super Sonic he fired again, Super Sonic blocked it. "I need to hit harder." He charged again, this time Solaris charged too. He delivered a punch but Super Sonic caught his arm, he tried using the other arm but Super Sonic caught it too. Super Sonic spread the arms out to get the armor to open the exposed area. Solaris fired but Super Sonic moved his head. He quickly let go and punched Solaris' brain. The alien weakened.

"oyjrTYHddn ignuEDN (Go on. Kill me.)"

"No. No I won't kill you. You have one last royal meeting, and be shown something awfully familiar." Super Sonic placed his hand on Solaris softly, and the creature began to shed a tear. Then Solaris transformed into a flame and everything turned black. The King took his young daughter, Princess Elise to a little candle. "This little candle is really an alien. We will help him find his way home and in return he'll show us how to raise the dead, our loved ones will live again."

"Will I get to see mommy again?"

"Yes my dear. We both will." Sonic was with Princess Elise in that same room years later. "I suppose I would never have felt the comfort of this feeling again, if you didn't come to help."

"Well, it was really about two disputing sides. You just needed an extra player to the game."

"And I want to extend the greatest of thanks, from the city and personally. I feared I might have led this city to its knees, and maybe I could have."

"I don't think so. I know that those that died in your service did so for the same thing we fought for, freedom. You were their leader. They look up to you, idolize you. Your their hero."

"And now, I think you're going to be their hero now. Sonic the Hedgehog. Now Solaris, would you like to go home?" The flame separated from the candle and floated away. "Wanna know something?" Asked Sonic. "Your father would be proud of you."

People, Mobians and Humans, gathered into a huge pavilion. Cameras from different T.V. stations were there. Sonic walked down a huge walkway where people were cheering loudly and flower peddles flew everyone. He walked up the stairway. He knelt when he stood in front of Princess Elise and the bureaucrats. She lifted her arms and he stood. The Duke handed her the pillow with the medal. She grabbed the medal and put it around Sonic's neck. Everyone cheered when he turned around. He saw Tails and Amy climb up and get their medals too, though not as fancy. Tails waved to his mom and dad, who were clapping happily. Amy waved to her little brother, Dexter. They walked down the walkway. Everyone followed them outside where they began to have a big social. Sonic walked away from the party and looked off into the nighttime horizon. "So," Sebastian said. "You still gonna drop by for a bite when you're not saving Mobius?"

"What do you mean? Don't I work for you?"

"You're my golden boy. But I think it's time to turn the job over to someone a little more patient."

"You sure?"

"You moved on. You're all grown up. Not that Smart-Alek kid I bossed around."

"Hey, man, you were always like a father to me. I get as many chili dogs as you want-"

"Okay, don't get carried away." He turned back but looked back at Sonic. "By the way, dude, this party's way past cool." He walked back to the party.

Sonic continued to look off into the horizon.

"Robotnik's still out there. Well, he can give me anything he wants 'cause I'll just dish it back." He took off. Everyone watched him go. He kept going until he left Soleanna. He entered an unknown area, but the sun creaked over the peaks and he was in Green Hill Zone. He ran through the Zone so fast until he became a blue blur.

The End of Episode 1


	6. Episode 2 Chapter 1

Sonic Underground

Chapter 1: The Reunion

The sun rose over the snow-covered mountain peaks. A helicopter flew by them. It entered a small valley. A giant canon stuck out of what was a huge avalanche. T.V. stations and police squads gathered in the valley. Below, reporters interviewed in front of cameras and police chatted with each other. Chief Bark the Polar Bear walked through the crowd. "Talk to me, Bean." Bean the Duck turned from his group tossing a cinnamon stick he was chewing on aside. "Just getting through the flow of things. How's it going?"

"Fill me in."

"Okay, so this huge shake in the earth started to quake in the area, right? And then moments later some lunatic canon breaks out of the ground starting that huge rock slide over there that is referred to as an avalanche. And this all happened about six hours ago."

"Okay, any origin to the seismic shocks caused by the canon?"

"Well, I'm no geologist or whatever but the science people think that an object about two meters if not fat moved around underneath it."

"Underneath it?"

"Yeah, that's what they're saying. And I know I didn't bomb anything this time or else they would report it to people like us."

"Get your team together along with some inspectors and take a closer look."

"Yes, sir." Bean walked up to the guys he was talking to. Then the canon moved. Everyone watched. It fired on the crowd. People went flying. Police brought out vans with missile attachments and fired them. The canon fired again, wiping out the vans. A huge object shot up from the ground. The canon was attached to it. It was the Doomsday.

"Hey, it's Soleanna's terrorist." Said Bean. The Doomsday flew off. Bean and Bark got up. "Bean, tell your squad and the folks back home we've got an issue here. It seems Dr. Robotnik has returned."

Sonic was sitting at the reserved beach on South Island listening to the radio. The song he was listening to ended and the people on the station started talking, so he changed the station. "Hello guys. What's up, it's Musk Oxen."

"What, no way! Is that what that sm-" Sonic changed the station again. "Now, it's nice to see internet blogs and newspaper articles and interviews with the blue blur himself. But when it comes to being quote-unquote "Super Sonic", why does he turn yellow?"

"Well, David, the seven emeralds are said to have personalities like everyone else does, so when they need ''the time'' to go save the world that's who they make number one."

"(Laughs)."

Sonic raised an eyebrow and changed the station again. Amy Rose was speaking. "Stay tuned for more of your favorite remixes all day every day. Now we check our updates for the day. About twenty t.v. crews and police teams have been blasted from the South Island mountain valley this morning..." Sonic turned off the radio. "You don't say. So, they didn't invite me, huh?" Sonic put the radio into a storage box and took off.

Sonic ran up the side of the mountain. He dashed through the snow. He jumped up the steps of a peak and got to the top. Then he ran down, sliding down more like. He jumped from peak to peak. He went inside a cave. Inside he let himself fall through a hole and grabbed hold of a tunnel and jumped into it. When he exited out of it, he was on the other side of the cave. The ice sickles above him shook so much they fell. Sonic dodged them all. He jumped out of the exit and slid down the mountain and into the valley.

He didn't see anyone, just ashes of cars. "Where'd they go?" An Egg Hover flew towards Sonic. "One of Robotnik's robots? But weren't they all..." The Egg Hover projected a live video feed of Robotnik.

"Hello, Sonic."

"Robotnik?"

"Nice to see you again, little spiky boy. But seeing as you've just missed me I've decided to set up another game for us to play. Now you know this is South Island, isn't it? And we both know who is close to South Island, huh?" Sonic's eyes looked to the ground. "Oh, so I'm right. Well, why don't we pay them a visit? Actually, I already have but you haven't lately, haven't you? Now, if I'm not mistaken, and I never will be again, the location of the colonized Island is northeast from here. Reliable family asset I hear. Shall I go on?" Sonic looked at the video screen. "If you think that these people are going to be helpless, they won't. Especially if I get there."

"Well then I hope you and your guards suit up because this time I'm going in prime." He ended the screen and the Egg Hover flew off. "Gee, did he write that stuff down himself? Alright, northeast. That way." He ran in the northeast direction.

He ran to the top of a snowy peak and grabbed a flat wooden tree branch and slid down the mountain. He dodged the tree and rock obstacles that got in his way. A group of Egg Hovers surrounded him. "Hiya. Wanna race?" He dashed down the mountain, the robots followed. He got off his board and jumped on every robot. Then he got back on his board. He continued to dodge the obstacles in his way. He got down to the foot of the hill, a Heavy Hammer waited below for him. He jumped off his board, which went into the Heavy Hammer and fell over. Sonic landed. He ran towards a bridge, destroying the Egg Pawns guarding it. He increased his speed that resulted in a barrier that formed in front of him, destroying the robots it rammed into. When he slowed down it went away. He saw the Doomsday directly ahead. He sped up, everything going by in a blur. He dodged obstacles and jumped on robots in front of him. He saw that he had arrived on Knothole Island. The Doomsday was getting closer. Egg Hovers were closing in on him. The sound of a motorcycle was getting closer, it arrived and ran over three of the Egg Hovers. The rest of them stopped. A trash can lid flew past the robots destroying most of them.. A hedgehog on a hover craft flew by.

"Today's trash day." The robots fired but the other hedgehog on the motorcycle grabbed a blaster and shot the rest down. They both turned to Sonic. "Honestly Sonic" the one on the motorcycle said, taking off her helmet. "Even if you were right underneath that thing how do you plan on getting on it?" The other hedgehog on the hover craft landed. "You're welcome, you know."

Sonic saluted them. "How could I forget to thank my brother and sister?"

They were inside a small house, eating soup. Sonic was sitting at the table sitting on the other side of Manic and Sonia. "I don't know how this stuff lasts." Sonic said "But you always know how to make flavors last forever."

"Sonic…" Said Sonia. "Two fifth of this island is agricultural."

"Yeah, that's what I meant, I know that."

"How big of a life changer this is for you." Said Manic. "Prince Sonic, hero of planet Mobius for eight months. I remember the headlines pretty clear." Sonic put his spoon back in his bowl. "Manic..." Said Sonic "We've been through this already. Do not call me that."

"But that was years ago. C'mon, there's no politics here anymore, it's just two princes and a princess."

"Manic. I just told you-"

"I think what we're all trying to say here is that we need to figure out what that guy's doing here." Said Sonia. "Yeah, exactly." Replied Manic. "I actually don't know." Said Sonic. "All I know is it's been eight months since I last saw him and now that he's had time to prepare, we're ready to sort him out but we need to stay on his tail. Look, I'm sorry for the near outburst. It really is great to see you guys again."

"No problem, bro." Said Manic. "Didn't mean to, uh, bring up a bad memory."

"Well, it's just a memory. So how's mom doing? Where is she?"

"Well, Sonic." Said Sonia. "We don't know." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "She's been missing for a couple weeks now, and we've been looking for her, then you came and..."

"She's missing?" Sonia nodded.

"Queen Aleena hasn't been here to complete the kingdom anymore." Sonic reached for her hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find her. Mom's always been a strong woman. Then when you throw a bunch of nut heads like us into the mix, who knows where it goes."

"You mean a result like feeding a bush killer who turned out to be a worldwide hero?" Said Sonia. Manic stepped in. "Or putting a crybaby girl to bed who turned out to have the best patience when playing piano perfectly?" Sonic came in. "Or how about changing the diapers of a baby who stole rings from people's wallets, which ya still do?" They all laughed. "Don't worry, guys. I'm here to help."

"I'm glad to hear that, brother." Said Sonia. "Because I think we need it now more than ever. Mother was hoping if you would ever come back to your family and stay with us. Of course, now you can't stay with us because, well, you're a hero now, but please understand that we love you and will respect any decision you make and will stay by your side."

"Yeah, and don't worry about your heritage, ya know, 'cause family's important. So is the world. Sorry if mine doesn't sound as inspiring as-"

"No I understand." Said Sonic. "And I appreciate it, guys. Now last I checked there was a mother who is still missing." Sonia and Manic smiled.

"Well then, bro." Manic said "Let's get packing." Sonia sand Manic brought out backpacks and canned food. They stuffed them in one by one. "Canned food? What happened to the agriculture?"

"Sometimes, Sonic, you don't have time to bring everything fancy with you." Said Sonia. They zipped up the bags. "Well sis, how do you guys plan on opening those in the wilderness?"

"Use your quills. And if that fails, your imagination."

"Hey, don't worry, bro. I already brought you yours." Manic threw a bag at Sonic. "Thanks." Sonia started up her bike and Manic his hover craft. They opened the door. "Which way?" Asked Sonic.

"Well you're the hero." Said Sonia. "You decide, brother."

"Alright, we'll follow the Doomsday. Hope you can keep up with me." Sonic took off in the direction he was going before with Sonia and Manic on his trail.

To Be Continued...


	7. Episode 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Home

Dr. Robotnik waited impatiently for two guests to arrive. The doors finally open. In stepped an called us, sir."

"Yes," Robotnik said. "Word has reached my ear that you two mercs can deal with blur and attitude."

"Well," Said Sleet "It comes around every once and a while."

"Wait, Blur." Said Dingo, the, well, Dingo. "Do you mean the blue blur?" Sleet spoke up. "Ooh, now that IS tricky."

"I hope you're not associating tricky with difficult." Said Robotnik. "Oh, not at all sir." Said Sleet. "It just means it's sounds challenging, and that's what we're capable of."

"Good." Said Robotnik. "Very good. Now, I can promise you the payment comes with the hedgehog. 10,000 in advance. "I'm glad to hear that." Said Robotnik. "Now, I made a deal with a millionaire that will spread my conquest of Mobius. I want you two to oversee preparations."

"As you wish. Let's go Dingo." The two leave. Robotnik turns around. "What is it, Clove?" A green Pronghorn entered the room. She saluted. "We have confirmed reports that the Hedgehog has returned to the South Islands."

"Good. Then you will lead the attack."

"Sir. Our deal."

"What about the deal?" She swallowed, uneasy. "You promised me you'd let my sister go if I served you. I have done everything you said."

"You must be mistaken. I made no promise. Now why are you here?"

"You said you'd let her go if I-"

"Served me. I get it. Just so you know, I lied. She's been robotosized." Clove's eyes widened. "How could..."

"Shut up! I'm in charge around here. She still has her free mind and spirit, wonderful traits for serving my army. Just keep serving my revolution and no harm will come to her." Not wanting to argue, she gave up. "Y... yes, sir." She saluted and turned to leave. "And Egg Boss Clove. If you ever come whining to me again, I'll throw you back where I found you and leave you and your sister to die."

Clove left the room. Robotnik turned in his chair. "That hedgehog is going to cry hard this time. And I'll have his head hung on my wall."

Sonic ran down a grassy land bridge that led to an island. When he got there, he jumped up a wall that was blocking his path. He jumped up and passed some ruins. As he and the others got to the next island, he ran along a path that led him around a loop and up a hill. There, three Egg Pawns were patrolling the area. Sonic stopped and smirked. The robots aimed their guns at Sonic and fired. Sonic dodged them all and jumped on each one. He looked up at the wall in front of him. "Need a lift, bro?" Sonic smiled. He grabbed Manic's hand and he threw Sonic up. He grabbed Sonia next. They regrouped. Sonic shot out with a blast of speed with his barrier and ran down a "W" shaped slope. When he got to the edge of a cliff, he jumped from wall to wall to get past the cliff. He saw there were more Egg Pawns waiting for him. He also saw a huge strip of land ahead of him. He positioned himself and took off, the barrier blowing the robots away. It led the group inside a cave and when they exited Sonic ran around the largest loop he had ever seen. He then jumped off a cliff and flew towards the ruins on the next island.

"Hey" Said Manic. "Where's that Doomsday thing?"

"Man, I think we lost it. Well, we'll just try to find it again. Wait, where's Sonia?" They saw her back at the cliff, crossing her arms. "Rock, Paper, Scissors on who gets Sonia across." Said Manic. They shook their fists. Manic landed on Rock, while Sonic landed on paper. "I'll be back." Said Manic.

They entered a city. The streets were empty. The buildings were made from the same stone the ruins were made of. "Knothole Village" Said Sonic. "Such memories. The streets that lay on the feet of..." He looked up to see a castle. "Ocean Palace."

"It's alright! Sonic is back." Sonia called out. Immediately, people charged out of their houses and circled the three. "Well, Sonic the Hedgehog." Said one of the citizens. "Your now home!" Said a woman. "What a hero!" Another citizen shouted. Sonic started to talk. "I, uh... well, seems like..."

"Step, aside, step aside. Let me get a look at him." People cleared aside for the Duke Edd the Cardinal of the South Islands. "Prince Sonic, it's so good to see you again."

"Same here, Edd. Taking care of the throne for us?"

"You know it. Are you here to stay?"

"No. I'm just passing through. The guy who threatened Soleanna is back. We were tracking him down, which led us here."

Edd nodded his head." Oh, I see. Well, care to see the place again?"

Sonic looked on at the castle, then back at Edd. Eager to see it again, he nodded. "I'd love to. It's been so long."

"Well, then. Just follow me. We'll take a look inside." Edd escorted the three to the Castle.

He opened the doors and walked inside, down past the hallways that he remembered he used to play when he was a child. Finally, he walked into the throne room. He looked at the throne. Slowly, he climbed up the stairs and sat in the chair. He imagined the great hall filled with joy and laughter. So many people were happy.

All of a sudden he felt like he was experiencing it for real. He actually felt like he was wearing a real crown. A little toddler crawled to him. Sonic knew it was his son. He picked him up in his laps. The child looked weird for a hedgehog infant. His ears were bigger and he had wings. Sonic didn't pay any mind to this. He was only imagining after all.

Then, suddenly, all the people disappeared. His son was gone. The city outside was burning, and he could hear people screaming. He tried to shake it off, but the castle caught on fire as well. He heard his child crying in another room. No, dying. Sonic jumped off the throne so hard he shook it. "NO!" He shouted in fury as he tripped on the floor. He finally came to his senses.

Everything was the way it was before. His echo still carried out in the great hall. Sonia and Manic were watching. They didn't move. "You were never like him, you know." Said Sonia finally daring to say the first words. Sonic slowly got up. "Did mom tell you that?"

"C'mon, man. Have a heart." Replied Manic. "I speak with my own voice, too, you know." Sonia said. "If you are anything like a king, it's a hero. You have done so much, Sonic. And you can still do so much more."

"I wish I had the heart for this stuff." Said Sonic. Duke Edd bursted into the room, frantic. "Sir, Knothole Village is under attack!" Sonic and the others turned to him, surprised. Sonic got up. "Robotnik."

People were running and screaming from the attacking Egg Army. They smashed buildings, took people prisoner, and burned down homes. Sonic and his siblings arrived. "How did they get here?" Said Sonia.

"We'll worry about that later." Encouraged Sonic. "Right now, let's save our town." The three split up, attacking different robots. "Egg Boss! Egg Boss!" Ping The Jerboa ran up to Clove. "The hedgehog has arrived. What do we do?"

"Our bait has worked. Command all units to continue the attack. As for the hedgehog, I'll handle him myself." Ping nodded. "Yes, Egg Boss." Sonic spin dashed at a robot's feet, knocking it down. He attacked another robot, destroying it.

"So," Sonic turned around and saw Clove, arranging her gloves. "You're the hedgehog who saved the world from Solaris. I've been ordered to execute you."

"Now look," Said Sonic." You're a girl, I don't want to hurt you." Clove's eyes narrowed. "Girl?"

"But don't get me wrong when I say that nothing will stop me from-" Clove punched him in the face, then kicked him, sending him flying. Sonic got back up. "Okay. Now you did it." He charged at Clove throwing punches at her. Clove caught one of Sonic's fists as it came towards her. "Too slow." She kicked him in the back. Sonic jumped back on his feet. He rolled into a ball and hit Clove, sending her flying. Sonic found the opportunity to attack. He kicked her repeatedly. Clove fell to the ground, weakly tried getting up. She looked around and saw that the battle was lost when the villagers fought back, inspired by Sonic, Sonia, and Manic. "All units, retreat! Fall back!" What was left of the robots retreated along with her.

Everyone began to cheer when they saw that the fight was won.

Back on the Doomsday, Clove sat in her office. She looked at a picture of her younger sister, Cassia. A tear fell from her cheek. "I promise. I'll save you."

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic looked on at the sunset. "I wasn't kidding when I said I missed this place." Said Sonic. "Then why don't you stay, bro?" Asked Manic. Sonic sighed. "Because my place isn't here. You know that." Sonia turned to the two. "Good news. Mindy has a great new deal she wants to share with me, and I wanna know what it is. Anything you want me to tell her, Sonic?" Sonic smiled and blushed. Sonia continued. "That's okay. I'll tell her you said hi." She got on her Motorbike and headed off.

Sonia arrived at the Mansion of the LaTeurs. She rang the doorbell. A young red headed female Aardwolf, about Sonia's age, opened the door. She gaped at the sight of her friend. "Sonia?" She smiled. "Hey, Mindy." They jumped into each other's arms. "What are you doing here? You could have been caught." Sonia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She was escorted inside.

"We're glad to see you safe." Said Mindy's father, Mr. LaTeur, coming down the stairs. "But you're a fugitive around these parts. Some of the aristocrats have fallen for Dr. Robotnik. You must be careful."

"No prob, sir. I'm just here to see what Mindy has in store and I'll head back to my business." Mindy squealed. "Yay. I have the cutest pair of slippers I know you'll adore." The two girls ran upstairs. They browsed through Mindy's mini-mall. "You have to check out the sweaters I got from last season." Sonia turned to her. "First, tell me the deal you made."

"Oh, that. Well, daddy made these new watches, and he's going to distribute them worldwide." Sonia looked at her, skeptical. "But your dad doesn't need to work for a living." Mindy pulls out the watch. "Now he does. He's starting his own business here on the South Islands, and he eventually plans to branch out all over Mobius. Here, it's yours." Mindy handed her the watch. "Thanks."

Mindy had a thought and wanted to share it, but decided to shake it off and move on. "So, how are things going in your family?"

"By family, you mean Sonic." Mindy nodded, knowing she was right. "Yeah. Any word from him since saving Soleanna?" Sonia smiled. "As a matter of fact, he's come back for a visit." Mindy's eyes glowed in joy. "He is?"

"Robotnik came through the South Islands here, he attacked our home and as far as I'm concerned he's still out there." Mindy thought for a moment. "I hope he's stopped. Once and for all."

Sonia spent the night at her house. It was 2:30 in the morning when she woke up to a noise. "Hello?" She got out of bed and headed over to it. It was the watch Mindy gave her. But it was transformed into a robot. It looked through her journal, taking photographing it. Sonia smashed it with her shoe. As she took a closer look, she noticed the insignia of Dr. Robotnik. "That was for ruining my dream. And for creeping me out. So, no wonder your father is so interested in being more famous." She popped up her phone and called Sonic. "Sonic? Yes, I know what time it is, but this is important."

"Is it about Robotnik?" Asked Sonic on the other line.

Sonia nodded. "It involves him. I found a little watch Mindy gave me, and it's really one of his robots. It has a signal like that of a satellite. It's transmitting something in code."

"You know, for a second, I think I don't recognize this number. Overdid the shopping spree?"

"For your information, this is the same cell that I brought with me. And another thing, this is serious! Anyway, it's finished the transmission just a couple seconds ago, so whoever it was sending it to knows I'm here. Meet me by the factory, I have a strange feeling about those watches."

"No, you think?"

"Sonic..."

"Relax. Fast is my middle name." Sonic hung up and headed straight to Manic. He shook him awake. "Manic. We've got some business to take care of."

They arrived at the LaTeur factory. Sonic looked through the glass. "Psst." Sonic and Manic glanced over and saw Sonia. "How was the shopping spree?" Asked Manic. "Not now, Manic. We've gotta get inside the factory."

"Hey, no problem. Just leave it to me." They climbed up the roof and went through the air vent. They landed inside. As they looked around they saw the watches. "So what are they?" Asked Sonic. "They're robots used to report on people's location. Robotnik obviously has something planned." A shadow loomed over them. They turned. A gun was loaded behind them. They all turned and saw Mr. LaTeur. "So you figured it out. But once the authorities capture you, Robotnik will have your hides." He fired at Sonic, but he dodged in time. He kicked the gun out of his hand and fell over. Sonic stood over him. "Alright. Since when do you sacrifice your nobility for treason?"

"What's going on?" Mindy ran into the factory. Sonic and Mindy looked at each other. "Sonic?"

"Uh. Hi, Mindy." Mr. LaTeur got up. "Mindy, these three are criminals. Hurry, call the Police."

"Us? You're the one who betrayed the South Islands." Said Sonic. Mindy turned to her father. "Daddy, what's he talking about?"

"Mindy" Said Sonia. "Your dad's watches don't just tell time." She picked up a watch and it transformed. Mindy gasped but Mr. LaTeur grabbed her arm. "Don't listen to them. Hurry, let's call the police." Mindy pulled away. "Stop it. What is that?"

"It's a Robotnik robot. You see, your dad made a deal with Robotnik. "Sonic continued." He sells the watches, and Robotnik uses them to spy on people's locations and secrets. Conquering them one by one. Starting with the South Islands." Mindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned to her father. "It's true, isn't it? Daddy, how could you do this?" Ashamed, her father told her the only thing he could. "I... I know it will be hard to understand, but I did it for you."

Mindy crossed her arms. "Oh really? Explain."

"Maybe when you have children, you'll understand. Since the aristocrats have aided Robotnik, he threatened to use them to overthrow my position and take everything away from me if I refused this deal. I decide the fate of my family, not Robotnik. I decide the fate of my home, not Robotnik. So I had to agree. But believe me, I want to kick that terrorist's oversized big round butt."

"Dad. I know you wouldn't want to sacrifice Mobius just for me. Everyone matters on this planet. I love you, but I need to know that you'll make things right again." Mr. LaTeur nodded. "Oh, I certainly will. Two of Robotnik's hired henchman are coming over in the morning to pick up the first batch of watches. They must be destroyed by then. I have a plan." By morning, Sleet and Dingo came to the door. "Open up! We want the watches now." Said Sleet. No answer. Sleet rolled his eyes. "This is getting boring. Break it open, Dingo."

"One open door, coming up." Dingo smashed his face against the door, forcing it to open. "Where are they? Hurry, the factory." They entered the factory. All the watches were taken apart. "Um, what now?" Said Dingo. "Now the wool- or should I say net, gets pulled over your eyes." A net fell on them from above. The three hedgehog siblings high fived. "So" Said Sleet. "You thought you could trick us, eh?" Dingo broke the net free with his bare hands. Sleet pulled out his blaster and aimed it at them. "You don't realize, do you? That we prepare for the unexpected." Dingo charged at Sonic, swinging his fists at him. Sonic dodged them all and kicked him in the face. The three ran outside. Sleet and Dingo followed them. Sleet fired his blaster at them. Sonic dodged the shots. He turned around and spin dashed at them, knocking them over.

"Looks to me like you failed." Said Sonic. But then, the Doomsday loomed over them. A beam shot over Sleet and Dingo. "Maybe this time." Said Sleet. "But next time's the charm." The beam sucked them up onto the Doomsday. It took off.

Sometime later, Mindy was in her room, looking out the window. "Hey." Said Sonic, as he entered her room. "Oh, hi." Replied Mindy. "That was some great butt whopping back there."

"Thanks." Said Sonic. "So..." Said Mindy. "Hero of Mobius, who knew?" Sonic scratched the back of his head. "Well what can I say, I'm addicted to the spotlight." Mindy chuckled. "I just wanna say I'm proud of you, Sonic. You've done so much for everyone. I have confidence you'll save our world again." Sonic sat next to her. "You always had confidence in me, even after we dated." Mindy turned her head to him, smiling. "And I always will."

She looked out her window. "It's such a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky. I wonder what it's like for you to be alone in the world." Sonic grabbed her hand. She noticed. "I don't think I will be for long." Mindy slightly blushed. Sonic leaned forward slowly. Mindy leaned forward too and they kissed. Mindy wrapped her arms around Sonic and Sonic held her, too.

On the Doomsday, Dr. Robotnik was looking at his triangle graph. "You have me on the top, the supreme ruler. And as for the other two you have slaves and the aristocrats, equal to each other which gives them the ability to help or fight with each other, but know who the real lord is. Soon, all creatures of the flesh will-" Sleet and Dingo entered.

"The triangular pattern for your empire, yes we know." Said Sleet. Dr. Robotnik turned to them. "Right. Of course. Now, where's the watches?"

"They, uh..." Said Dingo. "Got blown up by Sonic." "What!" Robotnik shouted. "You had the plan set and in motion and it got messed up anyway? Those watches were the fastest way to locate the seven emeralds. The Egg Army Bosses are more successful than you two! It's not like they'll magically come to- wait. Wait a second. That's it! Why didn't I think of it before?"

"What?" Dingo asked. "What is it?"

"Alright, I'll give you one last chance. I want you to go to the island in the heavens."

To be continued...


	8. Episode 2 Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Knucklehead

Mr. LeTeur opened up the garage door. The three hedgehogs looked inside and saw a small plane

"Take care of her. She's got a clean engine, and she packs a mean punch. But it will be weak to Robotnik's firepower."

"Relax." Reassured Sonic. "I can run around and fly without even scratching this piece of-"

"We'll take good care of it, you have our word." Simplified Sonia.

The hedgehogs got on the plane. Sonic got in the pilot seat and turned the plane on. The rotors started revving up and the plane took off. Mindy watched it depart into the sky from her room, holding a pillow. "Take care, you guys."

The plane started beeping on its navigation mode. "What's that?" Asked Manic. "I think we have found something." Replied Sonic.

From out of the clouds, Sleet and Dingo's ship emerged. It seemed to pay no attention to Sonic and the others. It just moved away. "There they are." Said Sonia.

Sonic turned the plane so that it would get behind the other ship. They were still a little while away. From the other ship, Dingo saw the plane from the computer screen. "Hey, boss. Them hedgehogs are approaching."

"Don't worry about them." Reassured Sleet. "They won't catch us at this pace. Stay concentrated on finding a floating island."

"Oh, okay. 'Cause I saw one not too long ago."

"What? You idiot! Give me that-"

The ship turned around in a 50-degree angle to the right.

"Let's go!" Sonia cried out.

The plane turned and stayed behind them. The ship disappeared into the clouds. The plane followed them into the clouds. For a while they didn't see anything. But then they finally got out, they all saw a floating island directly ahead. "Angel island." Said Sonia.

"How can you be sure?" Asked Sonic. "There are hundreds of floating islands all over the world."

"And only one floats above the Kaiju sea." Sonia answered.

"Yeah, yeah." Sonic said.

They landed on Angel Island. The hedgehogs got out of the plane. "It's gonna be like finding a needle in a haystack." Said Manic. "Shouldn't we focus on Robotnik first?"

"Hey, first we take the dogs out, and then we take Robotnik out." Said Sonic. "First of all, I think it's best to stay on the outer edges of the island." Said Sonia. "No Problemo." Said Sonic. "I've got this covered."

He went first into the jungle, and his siblings stayed close behind. Sleet and Dingo had their ship land much deeper in the jungle.

"Bumpy ride if you ask me." Said Dingo. "Alright, let's cut to the chase," Sleet said. "We're going to be looking for a large green emerald. Got that?"

"Erm, how large?" Asked Dingo.

"Larger than even you." Sleet replied.

"Oh, goody. That must be worth a lot more to the doc once we get our hands on it. Let's find it."

"As much as I want to agree with you, there are those other than the hedgehogs who are willing to stop us. The island only has one native resident. His name is Knuckles. And he's an echidna, which makes him even more dangerous."

"Hey, uh, boss." Said Dingo. There's something above you."

Sleet looked up. He saw a round white object falling towards them. The two blacked out. He woke up inside a cave. He was tied up with Dingo. Dingo woke up. "Ugh, my head. What's happening?"

Sleet struggled. "I'd like to know that myself."

A figure emerged from a tunnel. He was Knuckles the Echidna.

"You wolf faces picked a bad place to hunt. Now you're gonna be the hunted. All I have to do is throw you off the island and the sharks can take it from there."

Sleet tried moving.

"I think you have us all wrong, sir. We're your friends." Knuckles lifted him up with one hand, holding onto the rope. "So you know what I do to friends, right?"

"Um,no."

"And this is how I know you're lying." He picked up Dingo, too. He walked over to a hole that went through the island. They could see the ocean from below.

"Wait, we're here to warn you about the hedgehogs." Knuckles stopped. He dropped them on the floor. "You have one minute, hope it's not your last." Said Knuckles. "There are three hedgehogs," Said Sleet. "They want your giant emerald as well."

"Okay, but why were you here in the first place?"

"We tried to stop them before they reached the island, but failed." Lied Sleet. Knuckles thought for a moment. "I'll take care of the hedgehogs." Knuckles replied. "As for you two I want you off this island the second I'm gone. Got that?"

"Sounds good." Said Dingo. Knuckles cut them loose. He dug through a wall. Sleet and Dingo got up. "Hurry, grab the navigator and find the emerald." Said Sleet.

"But, didn't that red guy just tell us to leave?" Asked Dingo. "Of course. And we will. With the emerald."

The hedgehogs were lost in the jungle. Sonic was cutting the dense leaves with his quills. Neither one of them looked like they remember what they were doing here in the first place. "Sonic," Said Sonia. "I don't think they're here anymore. Let's head back to the plane."

Sonic stopped. He thought for a moment. "Alright." He said. "Let's turn around."

Suddenly the ground below them started to shake. A big hole opened in the ground. Sonia and Manic were getting sucked in. Sonic tried to reach them but they were already gone. The hole started to expand. Sonic escaped. He heard something else moving in the ground. Knuckles jumped up from underneath him, knocking Sonic to the ground. Sonic jumped to his feet.

"Let me tell you something," Said Knuckles. "You're a hard hog to keep up with."

"Pleasantries can be all yours." Replied Sonic. "Where are my siblings?"

"Relax. We have all day." Knuckles said calmly. "You know I don't get thieves like you here very much. In fact, only last month there was one attempt. Some hotshot weasel thought by slipping into the canopies he could get by unnoticed. But when I finally found him, he tried bluffing for magic tricks. I guess he thought the Master Emerald was worth a couple of those tricks. But I gave him a trick of my own."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm sure he regretted that."

"Of course it's my own fault. I'm Knuckles the Echidna. I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald here. And if you mess with either, you won't be cracking knuckles. Because I'll be cracking bone."

He charged at Sonic. He swung his fist towards him. Sonic jumped out of the way. He charged, bursting out his speed barrier. Knuckles charged again. His fist broke the sound barrier when he charged, so his fist had barriers of their own. When the two hit, they both flew back, landing on their faces. Sonic got up but Knuckles was already charging a third time. He punched Sonic clean in the face and sent him flying towards a mountain. Sonic landed on top of the mountain. He looked down and saw Knuckles climbing up to him, using his two sharp knuckles to climb up. Sonic jumped down rolled into a ball. Knuckles could not see him in time before Sonic landed on Knuckles. They both were rolling down the mountain, kicking and punching each other. When they were almost at the base, Sonic got into a position where he could kick Knuckles down below. Knuckles got up. He saw Sonic rolled into a ball and jumping towards him. Knuckles grabbed him. He was being pushed back by the speed, but he managed to throw Sonic at a tree. Sonic looked up and saw the tree falling towards him. He dodged. Knuckles charged. He threw swings at Sonic. Sonic punched and kicked spots where Knuckles was vulnerable when he swung. After one hit, though, Knuckles got angrier and swung his fist at Sonic with even more force. Sonic dodged. Knuckles then tripped Sonic with his foot, causing Sonic to fall on his back. Knuckles started punching Sonic in the face, driving Sonic into the ground. Sonic, in a last-ditch effort, kicked Knuckles in the privates. Knuckles fell on knee. Sonic got up. He reached his hand for Knuckles.

"We don't have to like it. But maybe we can help each other out." Knuckles was hesitant at first, but he grabbed Sonic's hand and he pulled Knuckles up. "First of all," Said Sonic. "Where are my brother and sister?"

Sonia and Manic were walking through the underground tunnels. "You think Sonic's okay?" Asked Sonia. "Chill, sis." Manic reassured. "Sonic can take care of himself. Remember, he's a hero now."

"Still." She said. She looked around. "So any idea how we get out?" Manic found a hole in the surface. They could see trees. "We could take the exit." He said.

Sonic and Knuckles were sitting by a large rock. Knuckles was telling Sonic about his encounter with Sleet and Dingo. "And then they left." He concluded. "Are you sure?" Sonic asked. "They tricked a rich family not too long ago." Suddenly the whole island shook. "What was that?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh no. The Master Emerald!" Shouted Knuckles. He took off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Sonic took off after him. They both arrived at an altar. "The Master Emerald's gone!" Shouted Knuckles. "Guess who it was." Said Sonic. "You don't understand. The Master Emerald is the only thing keeping this island afloat. Or else well all sink into the ocean. Did you really think this was just another floating island? It's sacred to the echidna race."

"Alright. I get ya." Said Sonic. "Let's find my siblings and get out of here." Sonia and Manic emerged from the jungle. "There you are." Sonia said happily. "I told you he was alright."

"Yeah, okay." Said Manic. "Sonic, we need to bail."

"Sounds good to me." Said Sonic. "Let's go."

The island began to shake harder. Soon everyone could feel the island falling. They ran through the jungle. They found the plane still where it was before. They all got inside. Sonic started up the plane. He took off. The island hit the ocean and sank to the bottom. Knuckles watched as it did. "We'll get the Master Emerald back." Said Sonic.

"No. I'm it's guardian for life. I'll get it back. So, you said they work for...Robotnik?"

"As his mercenaries, yes." Said Sonic. "Will you please help us?" Asked Sonia. "We could use your help." Knuckles let out a sigh. "Alright". He said. "I think we need someone for hire as well."

"How much will it run us?" Asked Manic. "How much do you have?" Asked Knuckles. "20,000 rings" Replied Manic. "I guess it'll do. Allow me to introduce you to the Chaotix."

To be continued...


	9. Episode 2 Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Meet The Chaotix

Dr. Robotnik was working on a small chip on his bridge aboard the Doomsday. "Those two take forever to fulfill a simple task." He complained to himself. He heard them come in. "Well," he said, turning to them. "You know how to take your time."

"Apologies, sir." Said Sleet. "We had a delay encounter, but it's in the magnet room."

"Oh really?" Asked Robotnik. "I'm gonna go check." He walked off to the next two rooms. He entered the last room, and behind glass he saw the Master Emerald. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Said Robotnik smiling. "You seem to have accomplished something after all." He gleefully turned on a small computer in front of him and pushed a series of buttons. The little room behind the glass got brighter. A crane opened and spun around the Master Emerald.

"What's it doing?" Asked Dingo. Robotnik turned the computer to MANUAL STANDSTILL. "It's tapping into the Master Emerald's magnetic field. If it succeeds, then the other seven emeralds will come into each of these cells."

"But why not just use this emerald for whatever your plan is?" Asked Sleet. "Because," Robotnik answered. "I have tried to gather all seven chaos emeralds in the past. And I'm tempted to see what eight can do. Besides, should someone try to steal the seven emeralds, the Master Emerald can just draw them back in here."

They all looked out the window. They saw seven streaks of its own individual color swirl around the Doomsday. And in a flash, each chaos emerald entered the tiny cells. "Perfect!" Robotnik jumped in joy. "It worked perfectly!" He finally remembered something. " Now...about the blue pest."

"Oh yes, sir. We'll put an end to him immediately."

"See that you do. And then you will get the reward you were promised. You may leave now."

Sleet and Dingo left the room. Robotnik was standing quiet for a moment. He began thinking to himself. "That hedgehog... my main goal has always been to eliminate him. And if they fail to kill him, then I will do everything I can to do what flesh kind can't.

The hedgehog's plane landed near a beach. Sonic landed it far away from the water. They all got out. "Okay, so where are these bozos of yours?" Sonic asked wanting to hurry along. "Follow me." Replied Knuckles.

The three hedgehogs followed the red echidna down a sand road until they found a small building with a sign that said CHAOTIX DETECTIVE AGENCY. The building looked more like a house than an office building. "Well, at least it's not ghetto." Reassured Sonia. "I think."

Knuckles opened the front door. The hallway leading to the main office door was very small. Knuckles opened the office door. They saw a crocodile, sitting at the recipient's desk talking on the phone. However, he had headphones on. "And the problem was... mhm. Yup. Wow, sounds serious. Yes, you told me that. I have skills you know, and so does the rest of my team. Very interesting. Yes, very interesting. Alright, you'll have your refund by the end of the week." He hung up.

The Crocodile looked up. "Knuckles, hey what's up, buddy?"

"Hey, Vector. These guys have a problem-"

"Ha ha." Interrupted Vector. "Let me give you the lecture about real problems. Some blonde badger chick hires us to capture a local burglar. Only five days later to have our vault nearly empty and find out that our client was the burglar, and now being cramped in here ever since. But our agent was kind enough to search for a new place for us."

"Cool." Said Manic. "And what does the place look like?"

"I don't know. Ask me when he comes back with one."

A young bee entered the office. He was about seven or eight years old. He set the box on the desk. "Alright, one brand new mailbox for all of us. You're gonna love the texture of this. By the way, what is Sonic the Hedgehog doing in our house?" Vector jumped up. "SONIC THE-" He fell back. He immediately got up. "Well, what is he doing here? A hero is in the building!

Another person entered the room. This one was a Chameleon. He looked like he kept to himself. "Maybe your prayers have come true. Hello, I am Espio the Chameleon. Our boss, Vector the Crocodile. And Charmy Bee."

"Hi! I love cereal!" Charmy said. "Anyway" Vector said. "What can we do for you? Sonia pulled out a photograph. "We want you to find her." Charmy swiped the picture. "Huba huba!" His eyes turned to hearts. "Is this pretty girl your bff? She's fabulous!"

"That's Queen Aleena, our mom." Answered Sonia. Charmy's fascination with Aleena faded away instantly. He tossed the picture aside. "You're on your own."

"Guys" Vector said. "All there's been about Queen Aleena is rumor."

"We can locate her." Started Sonia, pulling out a usb. "On Robotnik's ship."

"This will be difficult." Informed Espio. "Nothing 20,000 rings can't take care of." Teased Sonic. The Chaotix thought this over. "We'll take half of it." Said Vector answering quickly. He turned to the other two. "Wow, with 10,000 that Suzanne Croc girl's gonna want to marry me." They turned back to the group. Espio spoke first. "When do we start?"

Moments later, after everyone prepared for the trip and boarded the plane, they took off into the sky. It was not a pleasant trip, because everyone was crowded inside. "I've got to use the bathroom." Said Charmy. Nobody said anything. A large Carrier bigger than the Doomsday suddenly appeared below them. It was heavily equipped with canons and robots. "I'll betcha that's where we need to go." Said Manic.

"Alright" Said Sonic. "Here's the plan: I'll go in and clear the path for you guys. The Chaotix will hack into the computers and find anything about mom. Knuckles, think you can find the Master Emerald?"

"I can locate it no problem." Replied Knuckles. "Good." Said Sonic. "Sonia and Manic will cover your back. And then I'll go after the fat man."

"Hold on," Said Sonia. "Who will cover your back?"

"Why, myself of course." Sonia frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea. What if something happens to you?" Sonic smirked. "Then I'll run away." He looked at the Chaotix. "But how are your guys' rescue skills?" Charmy raised his hand. "Mine are equal to that of a black hole, they suck."

"We'll I guess that'll have to do. Good luck."

Sonic opened the door and jumped out. Everyone looked out. "Whoa!" Screamed Charmy. "That's epic! I love being a Sonic Hero!" Everyone turned to him. "What?"

To be continued...


	10. Episode 2 Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Looking For Clues

Sonic landed on the platform. All the nearest cannons and Egg Pawns aimed at him and fired. Sonic dashed, speeding up to create the speed barrier. He destroyed the legions of robots in his path. Then he stopped to take care of the cannons. "Okay" He said." Your clear to go." Sonic continued down the platform. The plane landed near the spot where Sonic had landed. They got out one by one. Vector opened a latch door. "Here we go." He said. The Chaotix went in first, then Knuckles followed, and finally Sonia and Manic were the last. Sonic blasted his way through another legion of Egg Pawns before entering a room. When he entered, the walls lit up and close all around him. Three Egg Hammers fell from above and surrounded him. Sonic just simply smiled and dodged the falling and swinging hammers. He saw the chance to jump into the air and create the speed barrier to home in on the robots, destroying them all. He landed on his feet dizzy. "Oh, man. Better work on that homing technique. Ah, bingo." He found a set of stairs and climbed up them.

Inside the tunnels of the Doomsday Junior, it was too dark to see so the team turned on some flashlights. There was a map coded on the wall. Vector inspected it. "Okay, so it looks like the computer room is only six rooms away. The big square here with all the little ones inside it would imply that the room might be more suited for computers with info files than actual command. It might even be private information."

"Do you think it could know where mother is?" Asked Sonia. "Maybe," Replied Vector. "Why don't we take a look. Find the computer room." They turned to the next hall and found a room with computers. "Found it!" Shouted Charmy. "Ssh! Quiet." Vector shushed him. "What are you trying to do, get us caught?"

"Sorry. Just sayin'." Espio walked in. "I'll hack in with the usb, you two cover us. Knuckles?" He noticed Knuckles was looking down a dark corridor. "I can feel the emerald's presence. I'll go on ahead, see if my instinct's right. Then i'll try to see if I can find another way around." He went on ahead. The Chaotix entered the room with Sonia and Manic standing by. Espio pulled up a chair.

"All right. Time to go to work." He inserted the usb. He hacked past the security codes. "I'm in."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asked Charmy impatiently. Espio turned his head. "Anything that our clients need to know. All body heat readings on. There's us here and the others outside. Knuckles and Sonic are on the Doomsday. Wait a minute. There's two people in the prisoner department."

"Two?" Asked Vector. Espio shrugged, "Not entirely sure myself. I'll look more into it."

A small box appeared on the top right side of the screen. "Hey," Pointed out Charmy. "What's that?" A large bold message popped up on screen that said VOICE KEY INCORRECT. "Uh, Charmy, what did you do?" Asked Vector. " I don't know..." An alarm went off throughout the ship. The door behind them began to close automatically. Espio and Charmy made it out. "C'mon, let's go." Said Sonia "Uh oh." Said Charmy. "Vector's still in there." Then Vector punched the door down. " Oh, bee of little faith."

Knuckles was far from the noise. He found a hatch door. Down below was the Doomsday. He jumped through and dived down onto the platform below. He punched his way into the ship. He found the Master Emerald. "Master Emerald!" He punched the glass. He looked back. "Wonder if Sonic's okay."

Sonic was a little more than uncomfortable at a sight he saw. In the room in front of him was filled with a purple liquid. And high up above were the manufactured robots. "It's okay... I'm fine. I can deal with this. It's just a chemical plant zone." He tried reassuring himself.

As soon as Sonic saw a platform he took off straight for it. It disappeared behind him as he got to the other side. He jumped up from one elevator to the next until he came up to the top of another platform. However, this one shifted every three seconds. He dashed across it, the platform moving behind him. He jumped up and across moving elevators. He triggered a sensor that set the whole room on red alert. The chemical below him began moving up towards him. He had nowhere else to go... but up towards the robots. He jumped up and grabbed a leg. He tried climbing up. Suddenly all the Egg Pawn robots awoke and attacked him on sight. Sonic had to jump off while climbing up. So he jumped from railing to railing while avoiding the robos' swipes. At last he found a door where he could escape. We went through it and closed the door in time. He fainted on the floor.

The two ships were on high alert. Sleet and Dingo entered Robotnik's personal quarters on the Doomsday. "Dr. Robotnik sir," Said Sleet. "It's the hedgehog and his friends... they're here."

"Then what are you doing in here?" Asked Robotnik, his voice raising. "Can't you figure it out that I trusted you two to eliminate them?" Sleet spoke up. "Well, sir, I'm sure the ships and the robots are more than capable of withstanding the pests. And don't forget sir we don't work for you, you know."

"Yeah, we work alone." Robotnik started getting frustrated. He flipped a table in his rage. He took a breather and rested his face in his palm. "You want your pay, don't you?"

"Well" Sleet said. "If you don't mind."

"Very well." He unveiled a crude machine that could wrap itself around a person. "Like it, huh? But that's not the reward. All I have to do is step inside and then see for yourselves." He went inside the machine. Sleet and Dingo saw the machine do something to him. "Hey... what just happened?" Dingo started getting scared. "You're not Robotnik! Who are you?" Demanded Sleet. A bright red light grew in the room. "The ultimate Overlord." A laser went off, turning Sleet and Dingo into crisp. The figure walked by their corpses. It typed into a computer. "Locate the intruders." Most of the video monitors were off. "Then it seems they know where I'm going to meet them. What of the prisoners? The prison cell monitor showed two lifeforms. "Good, I'm glad. Now let's meet Sonic and his friends."

Sonic snuck his way through the halls of the ship. He occasionally spotted robots every now and then. He turned around and saw Clove.

I guess a round two was inevitable." She said cracking her knuckles.

she charged with a flying kick. Sonic dodged and kicked her in the head, sending her flying. She got back up and swung punches at him, but he blocked the punches and hit her, sending her to the ground. Sonic picked her up and pinned her against the wall. He noticed she was crying.

"My sister... she needs help. Please, help me." Sonic looked at her longer and set her down. Clove fell to her knees.

He noticed the room was Robotnik's quarters. steam came out. A tall figure emerged from the room wearing a deep blue cape. As the steam dissolved Sonic could see... it was Metal Sonic.


	11. Episode 2 Chapter 6

Chapter 6: We're Sonic Underground And Sonic Heroes

"Metal Sonic?" Sonic was surprised to see his old nemesis back from the grave. Metal was so much different than when they last met. His spikes were longer and arrow like shapes were painted on each one. He was taller and stronger, too.

Sonic gained the strength to shake the surprise off. "Alright, where's Robotnik? Oh, yeah, that's right. You can't talk, can you?" The robot spoke up. "You mean the Eggman? I put him in his place." Sonic was shocked hearing words come out at all. "You can talk?"

"Surprised? You're probably wondering how I survived that lava pit. The truth is I never even got close to it. I landed on one of the sidewalks where I broke off one of my chips hitting the concrete. When that happened, I found my free will. Robotnik could take over the world but he failed once already. I upgraded myself after I found him. He should be around. We both hate him so don't pretend to care about him. I still know all about you. We are alike not just by appearances, you know. You don't want to be king of your home but you chose to be the hero of the world instead. Take me, I no longer wish to serve my old master but I will rule the world. I don't know if I want to kill you or keep you alive."

"Well" said the real Sonic. "I'll give you an answer later." He took off. "Don't take your time, Sonic. You and I have unfinished business." He turned to Clove.

"And as for you, you pathetic girl. You have failed me. You will die. Just like your sister." Clove's eyes widened. "No. She can't be. You promised me she would be alright!"

"I only said that to get you to serve me. And now, you have lost yourself. Your services are no longer required." He raised his hand to open fire, when Sonic came back, spin attacking him.

"Come on." Sonic and Clove ran off. Metal Sonic got up. "Fools. You're too late. The Chaos Emeralds have powered this ship to it's maximum capacity. Soon nothing can stop me."

They ran down the halls. They heard voices just around the corner. It was the others. Sonic sighed in relief. "Hey guys." He walked over to them, they were pleased to see him, too. "Who's that?" Asked Charmy pointing to Clove. "Don't worry" Said Sonic "She's with us now. What did you get?" Sonia walked up to him. "They have a lead on two people in the prisoner department."

"You mean..."

"It's possible." Sonic smiled. "Lead the way."

They found their way to two small compact doors sealed together. "Stand aside" Vector insisted. "This thing is mine." He busted the doors apart. Dust flew everywhere. The light from the outside shown inside the room. It revealed someone sitting down. They saw each other. Sonia looked closely. "Mother?" The person stood up surprised. It was her. "Sonia? Manic?" Sonia and Manic looked at each other and ran to Queen Aleena. They jumped into her arms, laughing. She hugged them tightly, laughing too. Sonic slowly stepped inside. Queen Aleena let go of her two children and walked towards him. "Sonic? Is it really you?" Sonic smiled. "Hi, mom." She got close enough to touch his face. A tear fell from her face. "Hi, son."

"I'm... kinda sorry. I know I've been away for so long. You have a right to be mad at me." She shook her head. "For what? I've heard all about you." She paused. "You're as handsome as the day you left." Sonic grabbed her hand. "And you're still beautiful." They hugged.

"Aw, she looked much younger in the picture." Said Charmy. Espio wacked him. "Hey. What'd I do?"

"Wait..." Something caught Knuckles' attention. "If Queen Aleena is the first prisoner... then who is the other one?" There was another set of doors across from the hedgehogs. Vector knocked it open. "Ahh!" An aggrivated voice spoke up. "Will you turn off the lights, Metal?" The group gathered around the door. "Robotnik?" Asked Charmy.

"Greetings to you my rescuers, it seems the truth has set itself free at last."

"Wait a minute." Vector crossed his arms. "This has got to be some kind of trick. I know it is."

"Um, guys..." Sonic scratched the back of his head. "I'm pretty sure this is the real Robotnik. The other guy, uh, is..."

The ship started rumbling. The Master Emerald glowed. "Master Emerald?" It disappeared. "No!"

Sonic grabbed Robotnik and pinned him against the wall. "Alright, Robuttnik, what's going on here?"

"Look I... I don't know."

"Liar." He punched Robotnik's stomach. "Sonic!" Sonia yelped. He picked him up again. "Metal Sonic clearly pointed out his obvious to you. What's he trying to do?"

"I swear..." "I swear I'll beat the answer out of you until you talk!"

"But I don't know! All I do know is that Metal's intention for the emeralds involve powering up this ship. That's all he ever told me, all he ever talked about."

"Sonic," Sonia spoke up. "Cut him some slack." Sonic let go of Robotnik. "This is wasting my time, Robuttnik." He headed out the door. "Where are you going?" Asked Sonia. "After the robo hog. Since he's the one with the answers I'm going after him. You can do whatever you want with the fat man."

"Hey." Queen Aleena stopped him. "Calm down, little man."

"Mom, I really don't have time for this."

"Sonic. Let me talk to you. What's going on here with you?"

"It's pretty simple, ma. I've got to stop my robotic doppelganger from whatever's he's doing. And if it involves my family getting hurt then I'm gonna make sure he's gonna pay. You all stay here and be safe." She held him back, grabbing his arm.

"After you were born, I was visited by a Seer. He took me to his home. He didn't have many pleasant news. He told me about your father's failing rule in the future and to be prepared for it." She tried remembering back to that moment. The whole room was made of wood and had a dark gold color. The Seer was cloaked but his face was uncovered revealing him to be an old Dalmatian. "But he had other news. Something that was unexpected."

"Queen Aleena..." The Seer told her. "I am sorry to bring you this sorrow news of your husband. But it could be a blessing in disguise. There will be many more threats on Mobius. A lifetime of great darkness will be coming. Yet there is one who has been chosen to protect the world from it. And he is your firstborn son, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"S-Sonic?" The younger Aleena asked. "But the Prince is just a baby. What can he do?"

"He must find that out himself. He won't know it right away but eventually he will. He alone will harness the power of the emeralds. And when the emeralds allow him access to their powers, then will the world know his time has come." Queen Aleena was speechless. She found herself back in Prince Sonic's room. She saw the baby sleeping. She kissed him. Back to the present, Sonic didn't say anything. "The Seer also told me to look after you. It's a mother's fate, but you were special. All my children are special to me. But you are the chosen one. And I promised to always help you. We are your family and friends. Please don't push us aside."

Sonic looked at them all. "Then as my family and friends... stay here. Be safe. I'll be back." He took off. Knuckles followed him. "No, Knuckles. I must do this alone." "For your family, yes. But I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald. Now with me I don't believe you have a choice." Sonic smiled. He punched his shoulder and took off running. Knuckles followed.

They went to the top of the Doomsday. They stood completely still... they were in space. "Uh oh. We're in space." Said Knuckles."I can see that, knucklehead."

"Just gotta... hold on to something."

"Will you relax? Only humans have problems in space." Sonic heard an echo. SONIC! It was Metal Sonic. He stood on a large tower. "Had fun with the family reunion, I hope."

"Come down here and I'll give ya one."

"Not quite in the mood yet." His eyes glowed green. "The Master Emerald. Where is it?"

"Back on the other ship, it's safe in the chamber activated by the control chip. All in here." The Doomsday Junior fired a large laser upon the planet below. It didn't cause any large holes, but there was a round wave circling the laser below getting bigger. "What are you doing?" "Robotnik wanted to robotosize people. How about robotosizing the entire planet? And it will do that once the wave is gone."

"Great, how can we stop that that thing now?" Asked Knuckles.

"Wait. The chip! I'll get the chip out and-"

"Sorry Sonic. The responsibility of the Master Emerald is mine!" Knuckles climbed up the tower and jumped on Metal Sonic. He struggled to get him off but Knuckles punched through his head and ripped out the chip. The laser stopped and the wave disappeared. Metal Sonic threw him off. As the green light disappeared from his eyes, Metal looked out in horror.

"No. What have you done?" Knuckles got up. "What are you talking about?" Just then they saw where the laser hit. That area of the Planet started hurdling towards them, sending them off course and flying through space.

Metal's eyes turned red. "I have no time for this. It's time to meet the Ultimate Overlord!" The hurled the seven chaos emeralds into the air and as they spun they fired on the Doomsday Junior, destroying it. The debris flew towards him, upgrading him. As he finished he resembled a large monster like robot. It roared in its new form.

It looked at them. "Now, kneel before your master." Sonic smirked. "Not today, Metal head." He charged at Metal Sonic but a robot, called a Metal Robotnik appeared, halting Sonic.

A whole army of them surrounded Knuckles and Sonic. They backed into each other. The robots laughed. "You can't stop them and me at the same time." Said Metal.

"Oh yeah. Just watch us. I'm sure we'll improvise."

"Then this should be entertaining. Destroy them!" Their blasters charged up. "If there was ever was a series of adventures called Sonic and Knuckles..." Said Knuckles.

"So far, I don't wanna know." Replied Sonic. They heard a motorcycle revving up. They all looked in the direction. Sonia charged in on her Motorcycle trashin' robots in her way. The Chaotix came pounding their way through the crowd. Manic came in on his board. They all joined Sonic and Knuckles. "It's a good thing we don't really listen to you, eh bro?" Sonic faced Metal.

"Alright, Metal. Now the odds are even." Metal flew off. "Oh no, you don't." Said Sonic. "Sonic, go get the chaos emeralds." Insisted Vector. Espio stepped in. "We'll handle this crowd." Sonic grabbed Sonia and Manic. Knuckles and the Chaotix fought the robot army. The tower had all seven emeralds.

"I think Sonic Underground's gonna take out Metal's war song." They looked at him confused. "But how can we-"

"I have a plan, Sonia." The emeralds swirled around him. The energy blast destroyed the tower. He had transformed into Super Sonic. "Whoa cool." Said Manic. Super Sonic stretched out his hands and made a yellow energy shield around his siblings. They were surprised again. They were lifted into the air as Super Sonic flew off towards Metal Sonic.

"As I said before..." Metal Sonic turned around and saw the three hedgehogs. "Not kneeling today." Metal Sonic fired a laser from his mouth and Super Sonic flew up out of the way. He fired again. He kept distracting Metal Sonic while Super Sonic concentrated on throwing Manic and Sonia at his vulnerable spot, the chest. They both hit the chest. Metal Sonic flew back, twirling for a brief period. Metal Sonic did not see them. "Show yourselves! Or are you too scared to admit that I am the real Sonic?!" He saw Super Sonic and the others charge at him. He fired ice blasts from his chest but Super Sonic went right through them and he and his siblings trashed the robot. He fell but grabbed Super Sonic, trying to squeeze him as hard as he could as they were falling but Super Sonic broke free and punched him, increasing the speed of his fall. Metal Sonic landed on the Doomsday. After defeating all the robots, the others saw Metal Sonic's upgrades coming apart.

"No! My upgrades! You cannot! You cannot!" Metal Sonic struggled to keep his parts on, shaking violently, but ultimately he gave up. The parts fell off him. He collapsed.

Super Sonic and the others landed. Sonic was back to his normal self. Metal Sonic saw this. He fired his chest laser, but Sonic jumped and homed in on him. He broke Metal's propellers. He crashed down on the ground, broken. "How? How can you people defeat me?" Sonic looked at Knuckles and the Chaotix. "Because we're Sonic Heroes..." Then he looked at Manic and Sonia. "And Sonic Underground!"

Metal started sizzling and fell. Finally destroyed. The siblings looked at Metal Sonic. Their mom found them and hugged them all. "Oh my children." They hugged her back.

Sonic glanced over at Clove, who was on her knees. He headed towards her. "Hey. You okay?"

"I don't know what to do anymore. I served him blindly and now I won't be able to free my sister."

"Clove. You're free now. You can stand on your own two feet again." Clove looked at Sonic and smiled.

Suddenly, the Doomsday started to get faster as it was floating through space.

"Hey what's going on?" Vector asks. They entered an unfamiliar solar system. The planets were unknown to them. From a distance, they could see they were charging towards a blue and green planet. "Wow. It looks pretty." Said Sonia. Charmy looked around. "But uh, how are we supposed to get back to Mobius?"

From the deck, Robotnik tried to get control from the ship back. The Master Emerald was with him. "Good thing I sneaked a teleporter on that thing. Send us back to base." The computer acknowledged his information. Then he had an idea. "Actually, send the ship back. I'm interested in what's down there." He chuckled.

The ship's engines roared back on and were heading back to Mobius. Everyone stumbled. "Whoa." Said Charmy. "Now that's more like it."

However, they saw the chunk of the planet coming towards them. It hit the ship, tilting it and knocking everyone over then it kept heading towards the planet below. Everyone got up. Knuckles was hanging onto the side of the ship. "Knuckles!" Sonic charged and grabbed his hand. "Twice I end up saving your life." Just then he slipped and held on to the side, too. "Gee thanks." Regarded Knuckles. "Just hold on." Assured Sonic.

Robotnik flew off on his flying Mobile. "Farewell, freaks. If I can't rule your world, then i'll rebuilt the foundation of the Empire down there. And I do believe I'll be needing this." The Mobile held on to the Master Emerald. He headed down to the planet. "Robotnik!" Called out Knuckles. "You better go get it." Sonic said. Knuckles smiled. "See ya down there, blue blur." He let go of Sonic and glided down to the planet.

Sonia, Manic, and Queen Aleena ran up to Sonic. "Sonic, bro, grab my hand." Said Manic, reaching out his hand. Sonic shook his head. The others were surprised. "I'm not coming back yet." Sonia reached out her hand. "What are you talking about, of course you are."

"If Robotnik and Knuckles are gonna trash the place, then there's no reason I shouldn't referee."

"Sonic, I lost you once. I will not lose you again." Said Queen Aleena. Sonic smiled at her. "Tell Mindy I have a special date planned for her." Their arms slowly drew back. The Chaotix stood next to them. "I'll return."

Sonic let go. He turned and faced the planet down below. He dived down. He caught up to Knuckles. He winked at him. They both smiled and tried racing down the planet. The Doomsday headed back to Mobius. Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena and The Chaotix watched as they flew away from the planet. The planet was earth.

THE END


	12. Episode 3 Chapter 1

Sonic Adventure

Chapter 1: The Robotnik Legacy

This is Scarlet Garcia. I'm standing behind the Mystic Ruins that came to our world six months ago. Following the events of its arrival, the maniacal Dr. Eggman from the planet Mobius attempted to take a hold of our world, but fortunately for the rest of us the hero of that world, Sonic The Hedgehog, saved us. The question remains, where is Dr. Eggman now?

Eggman sat in his secret base, looking at his giant computer screen. "Doctor." Said Orbot, offering a sub sandwich. "You haven't eaten all day. Would you like something to-"

"How can I eat when I need possession of the world but the plan to take it isn't available. There must be something I haven't tried yet." He continued browsing through the files. He headed into a section he hadn't been in. Then something caught his eye. "Hm. I've never seen this before." He clicked on the file and opened it. Suddenly, the information that popped up opened his eyes.

"No. It can't be. I was born on this planet." He continued looking through the files. "My grandfather's diary. I thought it was lost." He browsed through the files. He saw a picture of a girl next to his grandfather, Gerald Robotnik. "Who's the girl, Doctor?" Asked Cubot, his other henchman. "My cousin, Maria Robotnik."

He browsed through the diary. MOBIUS' LEGEND OF A CHOSEN ONE IS WITHIN MY GRASP. MY PROJECT WILL SAVE COUNTLESS LIVES, ENTIRE GALAXIES. PROJECT SHADOW WILL BE MY PROMISE FOR MOBIUS AND EARTH. "Project Shadow?" Asked Robotnik. He continued reading. "It seems 50 years ago, he was creating a project, an "ultimate life form". I wonder... where is it now?"

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Security breach at Gate 3! Intruder has been located in the north quadrant and is moving in the direction of the underground base! All units prepare to engage. Emergency battle formations! Standard battle procedures initiated. Locate and stop the intruder from entering the security area! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill!"

Eggman blasted his way into the security halls of the secret base. "Mwahahahaha! Coming here was a piece of cake. Now to find that secret weapon the military were so afraid of." Eggman rode down the halls on his hover craft, blasting his way past the robot defenses. He found the room it was being held at. The door opened and he entered the room. He found the capsule holding the weapon. "Strange. It's not very big." He turned to the computer. "Enter user data." He typed it in. "Ma-ri-a. Maria."

The capsule opened up. Eggman shook with excitement. Steam emerged from the machine, and a figure of a hedgehog emerged. "S-Sonic? I knew it! I knew you would try to stop me from..." But then he looked closer at the figure. "Wait. You're not Sonic. Who are you?"

The figure emerged from the steam. It was a black hedgehog. "I am Shadow the Hedgehog. I knew that someday Professor Gerald's grandson would come and free me one day. And since you were kind enough to release me, Ivo, I shall grant you one wish."

"A wish?" Asked Eggman. "Onboard the Space Colony Ark, you must bring more Chaos Emeralds."

"Ark? But what for?"

"You will soon find out, Doctor."

To Be Continued...


	13. Episode 3 Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hedgehog In Earth

Sonic took in a breath of air. Earth was so much like Mobius he could hardly find a difference between the two. He looked up at the sky, then dashed down the Rockies. He jumped down the mountain edge and fell 150 feet. He landed on his feet and continued running. Just then he heard the sound of a plane. A plane came to his side and he saw the pilot. It was his friend, Miles Prower, better known as Tails. Sonic waved at him. Tails waved back.

They took a stop at a small town in Wyoming. They fist bumped each other. "How have you been, little bro?" Asked Sonic. "I'm doing great, Sonic. I didn't expect to see you here on this planet."

"How did you get here?" Just then two hands covered Sonic's eyes. "Guess who?" Sonic smiled. "It's nice to see you too, Amy."

"I don't know how you managed to get to this planet, but it's great to see you, Sonic."

"Oh yes." Said Tails. "How we got here. Well, me and Amy were doing some exploring at the Mystic Ruins when the whole jungle started hurling towards space. Now we just need to find a way back home."

"Don't worry, guys. We'll find a way home. That's a promise."

Meanwhile on Angel Island, Knuckles guarded the Master Emerald. He laid next to it, guarding it. For no reason, whatsoever.

Just then, he noticed a shadow cast on the ground. He looked up and saw a black suited figure grabbing the Master Emerald. "Hey!" He shouted. He charged at the figure. The figure dodged him. Knuckles turned around and threw punches at the him. The figure dodged the blows and delivered a kick to Knuckles sending him flying. He got up and attacked the figure again. He hit his stomach and sent him crashing into a tree. His mask came off.

"Wait. You're a girl." The figure was a white bat girl. She spread her wings and grabbed the Master Emerald. The island began to shake. "Oh no. Not again." Said Knuckles. The island fell into the sea.

That night, in Station Square, Shadow broke into a jewelry store. There was a Chaos Emerald on display. He grabbed it and took off. Police were waiting outside for him. Shadow jumped and attacked with lightning like spears, destroying the cars. The Police opened fire but the bullets did nothing on Shadow. In a flash, he charged at the officers.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were walking in the city of Station Square the next morning. Sonic stretched. "Man, I'm beat. Running halfway across the country overnight sure is work."

Amy chuckled. "You could have ridden in the plane with us." Sonic shook his head. "No thanks. I'm good."

A sewer lid popped up from the ground. Knuckles came out of it. "I'm gonna get that bat if it's the last thing I do." Tails and Amy raised eyebrows. "Hey Knuckles. Long time no see."

"Hm. Likewise, Sonic." Sonic turned to the two. "Tails and Amy, Knuckles. Knuckles, Tails and Amy."

"Charmed." Said Knuckles.

Just then, the Police arrived and surrounded the group. They pointed their guns at Sonic.

"Sonic, you are under arrest."

"What?"

"You are coming with us."

"I don't think so." Sonic took off like the wind. The Police cars chased him down. "Shouldn't we help?" Asked Amy. "Huh. That hedgehog can outrun any alien car." Said Knuckles. "Still" Said Tails. "We should help. Let's go."

To Be Continued…


	14. Episode 3 Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chaos Control

Sonic slid down the road that led him downhill all the way. He dodged all the cars that whizzed by. Well, maybe he hit a few. At the end of the road he landed and skated across the local skate park. When he was alone he jumped off the board he was riding on. He was hiding in a quiet neighborhood. But then the Police Officers in the area found him and started reporting to their fellow officers. Sonic took off but a helicopter came out of nowhere and lowered down to grab him. Sonic took off as fast as he cared to go. When he was back on the highway he noticed a large truck was coming... right FOR him. He realized this and took off. The truck could keep up with Sonic but Sonic knew that he could stay ahead if he kept his concentration. However the driver broke the windshield and pulled out a machine gun. He fired at Sonic. Sonic dodged all the incoming bullets. As they were coming for a sharp turn on the road, the truck was not able to make the sharp turn and fell on it's side. Sonic noticed that he was alone again. He found a pot hole and went inside the sewer. "Finally. Now to find out what's going on here."

It was nighttime. Sonic left the sewer and didn't see anyone around. "Sonic!"

"Ah! Tails, don't do that." Tails and Amy appeared. "Sorry, Sonic. The Navitailer located an emerald in this area."

"Oh, really?" Asked Sonic. "Well, let's get off the streets first." They moved into a dark alley.

"So, what's going on?" Asked Sonic. "And where's Knuckles?"

"He left to take care of his business." Said Tails. He looked at the Navitailer. "Well, after the Police started chasing you, me and Amy started looking for you. But that didn't feel right. So figuring you could handle yourself me and Amy started looking around for a signal. And we found one signal that trailed off at your pace. I, uh... do hope it's not getting confused with you."

"I don't think so, Tails." Said Amy. "Sonic may be fast, but he's got no chaos power."

"Which still confuses me on how he can use the Chaos Emeralds and the rest of us can't." Sonic shrugged. "We'll find that out later, buddy. Right now I better find out what's getting everyone so eager to play tag with me."

There was a flash behind Sonic. Everyone turned to see what caused it. "What the-" Sonic said. Shadow the Hedgehog stood before them. "Sonic, he's got the chaos emerald. The speed on the signal... it must have been him." Shadow grinned. "I've heard of you, Sonic the Hedgehog. You know, we kind of do look alike a little. It's no wonder the police kept chasing us both."

"Both of us?" Sonic asked, surprised. "So I see. The military has mistaken me for the likes of you."

"Oh. Is that so?" Said Shadow. "Yeah. And you are gonna pay, you fake hedgehog!" Sonic charged towards Shadow. Shadow threw the chaos emerald into the air. "Chaos Control!"

Everything went slow motion for Shadow. He flew off towards Sonic and kicked him, Sending Sonic flying backwards. After landing on his feet Sonic flipped back on his feet. Shadow appeared behind him.

"Taking our time, are we?" He gloated. He gave Sonic another flying kick. Sonic slowly got back up. Shadow appeared in front of him. "Despite how similar we look, you can never keep up with me."

"Says you, faker." Said Sonic. He got up and started spinning around Shadow. "You're going somewhere with this?" A blue tornado began to form. He had the black hedgehog! But when Sonic stopped he noticed he wasn't inside. "Where did you go?"

"Right behind you."

Shadow started beating up Sonic. After the whole beating Sonic couldn't get up. "Oh, don't tell me you can't handle it anymore. I thought you were better than that."

"Just... who are you?" Shadow smiled triumphantly. "I'm Shadow. I'm the world's ultimate life form. And now that I've had my fun with you, Farewell! Chaos-" Shadow disappeared in a second.

Amy Rose ran up to Sonic and held his arm to give him some extra support in getting up. "Are you okay, Sonic? That horrible demon! Who was he?" Sonic finally got up. "I don't know. Whoever this Shadow is... he's got me beat. In fact, he's much faster than me."

"But that wasn't speed, Sonic." Said Tails. Sonic looked at him. "What?"

"According to the Navitailer, the Chaos energy was high, as if it was being used."

"So you're saying..."

"Right. He was using the chaos emerald to warp around you."

"But I thought Sonic was the only one who could use the power of the chaos emeralds." Thought Amy. "That is weird." Said Tails.

There was a bright light behind Sonic. When he turned around he saw the Police. "Don't move, we have you surrounded!" Sonic didn't say anything. So he raised his hands.

After they handcuffed Sonic they lead him towards the helicopter. "You're coming with us, freak." Amy raised her giant Piko Piko Hammer. "Leave Sonic alone! He didn't do it."

"Calm down, Amy. Tails can locate me and you can be the one to free me." He winked at her, showing them the communicator he had on his wrist. Tails looked and noticed he had one on his wrist too. "See you guys later."

He got in the car and they all drove off. Amy Rose stood there watching. "Well, now they've got Sonic. These humans are more stubborn than the ones back home!"

"It's not their fault, Amy. They have no idea about Shadow. But don't worry. We'll free Sonic no matter what!"

To Be Continued...


	15. Episode 3 Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Prison Island

Shadow was on the ARK in a large room with a compartment for holding the seven chaos emeralds. He was lost in thought. 50 years ago he was running with a human girl down the halls of this same station. He also remembered that he was stuck in a capsule. "Maria!" The girl was at a control panel. "Shadow I want you to promise me you'll help the people down on earth. Promise me you'll do anything to keep them safe. I will always be with you. Seyinora, Shadow the Hedgehog." He then remembered hearing a gunshot. He shook the memory out.

Dr. Eggman entered the room. "Welcome aboard the A.R.K, doctor. Now we can get on to business. As the Professor's grandson, you are entrusted with this Space Station. I will show you how it works. The Professor was obsessed with the Chaos Emeralds. He heard a Mobian prophesy of a chosen one. He believed this prophesy could be fulfilled by creating me. He studied the emerald's power and enabled me to harness their extreme powers. You see, what i'm getting to is that this power station is able to harness the Chaos Emeralds..." He smiled as he inserted the Chaos Emerald into the console. "So with my powers and this ship empowered by the seven emeralds, the world could be yours."

Eggman laughed evilly. "That sounds like a plan, Shadow. I knew Grandfather was planning something big. It seems completely foolproof, Shadow."

"Almost too good, doesn't it boys?" They looked above them and noticed a white bat flying above them. It was the same Bat that stole the Master Emerald.

"The problem is you don't know where the other six emeralds are. I, on the other hand, do. If you want my help then you'll have to let me tag along. See, when you rule earth, I'm gonna need a way back home. So, do we have a deal?"

Eggman looked at Shadow. Shadow made a small nod. "Alright, it's agreed. It's a deal."

"I'm glad. My name is Rouge the Bat. But you can just call me Rouge."

"Alright, now let's head out."

The next day Eggman, Shadow, and Rouge were gathered on Prison Island. "So here is the plan. I will attack the military's robotic forces to give Rouge the distraction she needs to find those emeralds. Meanwhile, Shadow will aid the distraction on the other half of the island. Any problems?"

Rouge smiled. "Cute, doc."

"Then let's go." Eggman separated from them. He got the military's attention as robots fired at his flying vehicle. But he used his hover to fire back at them. Soon he got the whole island's attention. Shadow and Rouge were able to get to the facility. "Stay with the plan." Demanded Shadow as he took off.

"Guy needs to get out more often." Rouge went inside the facility. As she got deeper into the building she hacked her way through the security doors to get through. Shadow went and attacked the robot patrols. A bunch fired at him. He dodged all their attacks and took down each of the robots.

Sonic sat in his cell deep in the building. He got bored pretty quickly. As he got sleepy a red light appeared to him. "Hey, what the.." The light created a bright white flash everywhere. Sonic opened his eyes and found that he wasn't in the cell. He found himself out in the Mystic Ruins. But the ruins looked so brand new. He turned around and saw a shrine. On the shine was the Master Emerald along with the seven Chaos Emeralds. At the feet of the shrine were a group of blue and yellow creatures called Chao were singing. Sonic watched them.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Sonic turned to see who it was. It was an orange Echidna girl wearing tribal clothing. "Oh. I'm sorry, it's just you."

"Um..." "I wasn't expecting you to come so early, Sonic." Sonic looked at her, confused. "How do you know my name? And how do you know who I am if I live in the future?"

The girl walked up to him. "I'm sorry I startled you. I am Tikal. I know you because you are the chosen one. The emeralds told me all about you." Sonic slowly nodded. "Yeah, my mom told me about this. What am I doing here?"

"You are here, Sonic, because at your time another planet needs help."

"You mean Earth? Well, I hate to say it, but they hate me right now. I've been arrested for something I didn't do."

"Oh really?" She thought for a moment. Then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Tikal looked at him. "I'm surprised that you haven't framed the real crook yet."

"Oh trust me, it's not as easy as it would seem." "Then why don't you focus on proving that you didn't do anything wrong and help the people anyway?" Sonic scratched his head. "Well, I guess I haven't thought of it. I mean I've saved the planet before. You think they'll understand if I continue saving them?"

"Of course I do, Sonic. After all, they need help, too."

"You're right."

"Just remember, if you need my help again, just call me. I'm Tikal."

The white light returned and Sonic returned to the cell. "Alright. I've got to get out of here. But how?"

The Tornado flew across the sea and headed straight for Prison Island. In the back seat, Amy Rose looked out concerned. "I hope Sonic's alright. I mean I know he can take care of himself, but still."

"He's fine, Amy. Sonic wouldn't try breaking out without telling us first. At least I hope he wouldn't."

They arrived to the island. They noticed Eggman taking out the robots. "Eggman?" Said Amy. "What's he doing here?"

"Let's find out and take him out."

"But how?"

"I've built this plane with a backup form just for this kind of situation. Tornado, transformation!"

The plane shifted it's form. The wings got smaller and the plane grew legs. It landed on the island. Eggman destroyed the remaining robot and turned to the new fighting robot. "Only one left. Wait... Tails?"

Tails fired up the machine gun. Eggman's hover kept getting hit and fell down. When it regained it's position it started firing at Tails, too. But Tails had the advantage and ran from the attacks and fired on the hover machine. Eggman was faster however and quickly learned to dodge the bullets. He fired and Tails kept getting hit. During a blast, Tails accidentally hit a button and a rocket shot out and nearly hit the Doctor. Eggman shouted Tails' name. Tails stopped what he was doing. "Now listen to me, kid. I'll let you go for now. But don't expect to be so lucky the next time. Got it?" He then flew off.

"Well, I guess you were lucky. He almost had you there, Tails." Tails felt ashamed. "Don't worry. Once we rescue Sonic everything will be fine."

Rouge found a set of lasers in the next room. She quickly dodged each one. As Sonic paced back and forth in his cell, Amy broke into the room. "Hi, Sonic. Have no fear, Amy Rose is here."

"Thank goodness you're here. How did you know where I was?"

"It seemed pretty obvious after Tails and I broke into the second hall. Well it's a long story. You look like you could use some open space."

"That would be nice." Amy looked behind Sonic and noticed writing on the wall. "What's all that? Did you write all that stuff?" Sonic looked behind him. "No. It was already there when I got here." Amy smiled. "Alright now. Stand aside. The Hammer's coming down." She raised her Piko Piko Hammer and busted the doors open. Sonic got out.

"Alright! Thanks, Amy." The alarm went off. Sonic grabbed Amy's hand and took off across the building. "Where's Tails?" Amy was unstill because she was being dragged. J-j-just out-s-s-s-side the b-b-b-building."

Sonic sped things up by carrying Amy in his arms. He ran across a hall and entered an elevator. Then he jumped up from wall to wall to get to the platform above. Lasers went off and fired at Sonic. He dodged them all and ran across the wall to avoid the next group of lasers. He then continued jumping from wall from wall. He was soon out of the building.

"Sonic!" Tails jumped for joy. "Thank goodness you're safe." Amy felt green in the face. "Yeah... me too." She threw up. "Thanks for the rescue guys. Now we can get on the... robot... plane thing... and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan, Sonic. But first we've gotta find Eggman."

"So Eggman's behind this too, huh?"

Sonic however looked next to him and noticed Shadow taking off into the jungle. "On second thought..." Sonic said to the others. "There's something I need to take care of first."

"But Sonic," Said Tails. "Don't you want to go?"

"That black hedgehog is here." He took off after him. Tails and Amy watched him leave.

Shadow was trying to avoid the flying robots chasing him. He jumped up in the air and homed in on all of them, destroying them. He landed on his feet. Sonic confronted him. "There you are." Shadow glared at him. "You of all people."

"I found you, faker."

"Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake."

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic and Shadow were locked in a duel. Rouge spoke up on Shadow's wrist communicator. "This is Rouge. I have the emeralds. We're good to go."

Tails switched the plane to flight mode. "Get in Amy."

"What? But what about Sonic?"

"We'll look for Sonic on the way out." Amy got in the plane and it started up and took off into the sky.

Shadow tried to kick Sonic but Sonic dodged it and punched his face. Sonic tried to make a second attempt but Shadow caught his fist and tried to punch Sonic, but he dodged it and kicked Shadow, sending him flying. Sonic spin dashed at Shadow but Shadow jumped up a tree. Sonic followed him but Shadow jumped up another tree. They both used a homing attack on each other and both fell back into the trees. Shadow used a homing attack on Sonic but he got away to the canopy. Shadow looked around him. Sonic jumped down and punched Shadow, sending him flying. He slid on his feet.

"This is Eggman." He said on the Communicator. "The charges are set. The island will explode in five minutes." Sonic froze in shock. "Blow up?" Rouge spoke up. "Sorry. Rouge here. The room's in lock down. And I'm stuck here."

"Bah! Shadow, rendezvous with me. We'll dig them out of the ashes."

"Whoa, hold on man. That's not cool." Said Sonic. "Look, let me help you rescue you're friend, make a truce for now." Shadow glared at him. "Fine. For now."

5 minutes later...

Sonic and Shadow raced across the jungle and broke into the facility. They entered the room Rouge was stuck in. Rouge's eyes glowed. "Oh, Shadow."

"Hurry," Sonic said. "Let's get out of here!" "Shadow grabbed the chaos emeralds. "Chaos Control!

Tails was flying around the island. Then he saw explosions in the distance. Each explosion was getting bigger and bigger. And they kept getting closer. Tails turned the plane around and escaped as the whole island blew up. "No! Sonic!" Amy cried out.

To Be Continued...


	16. Episode 3 Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Finding The Key

Sonic, Rouge, and Shadow made it out alive. They were in the middle of the Great Salt Lake Desert. Right next to them was an Egyptian Pyramid. Rouge walked up to Shadow, holding his arm. "Wow, Shadow. I never expected you to come and rescue me." Shadow shook her hand off.

"I wasn't rescuing you. I only came for the Chaos Emeralds. You jeopardized this whole mission. The deal's off. Chaos Control!" He disappeared. "Hey!"

Amy and Tails looked on at the destroyed island. "He... he's gone." Tails' tears arrived to his face. "It's my fault. I should have looked for him better. Now I'm too late."

"Tails? Amy?" They couldn't believe it. It was Sonic's voice on the wrist communicator. S-Sonic?" Said Tails. "Oh, Sonic!" Amy shouted. "You're alive!" Then her face face was struck with realization. "You idiot! Don't run off and give me a heart attack ever again."

"Sorry, Amy." Apologized Sonic on the other line. "But i'm fine, i'm in some kind of desert. There's a Pyramid base right next to me."

"The black hedgehog..." Said Tails. "Did you find him?"

"Yes. But our meeting is to be rescheduled for another time. I'm gonna turn the homing signal on so guys can follow my location. I'm gonna track that hedgehog down."

Rouge smiled and joined in on Sonic's conversation. "I'll lead him to his possible location."Amy raised an eyebrow. "Sonic, who is that?" The communicator went off.

Sonic turned to Rouge and grinned. He took her hand. "Sonic the Hedgehog, my lady." Rouge smiled. "I know. Rouge the Bat."

"So what's a pretty lady like you doing out in the middle of nowhere?"

"I could be asking the hero of Mobius the same thing." Sonic's grin turned into a smile. "I was just trying to catch a fugitive on the loose. It's what heroes do."

"Well, If I were you, I'd try to get some help in catching that fugitive. Because I know where he is." Rouge pointed to the Pyramid. "Once we get inside Eggman's old base and fire up the rocket inside we can get to Space Colony A.R.K."

"ARK? What's that?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Back on the ARK, Shadow was daydreaming. He was looking out at a window overlooking earth. "Are you looking at that window again, Shadow?" He remembered he was looking out the same window 50 years ago. Maria Robotnik walked up to him.

"I was just thinking about what it would be like to live down on that planet. To have the sky over your head. I would like that very much." He continued looking out the window.

"Me too." Said Maria. "Would you want to go with me if I ever went down there?" Shadow creaked a small smile. "It would be my pleasure, Maria."

"Is that a smile I see?" Maria noticed. Shadow realized it, too. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, okay."

Back to the present, Eggman was working on the control panel to the Eclipse Cannon. His henchman robots, Orbot and Cubot were working with him.

"Geez," Eggman said. "How much did they take apart?"

"It's questionable, sir." Said Orbot. "Especially since this place is over fifty years old."

"Yeah, and it's old, too." Said Cubot. "Where does this piece go?"

"Why it goes here, Cubot." Said Orbot. "Sometimes I wonder just who this Shadow really is."

"Oh don't worry about that. Just keep working." Said Eggman.

The Tornado flew over Arches National Park. "He's in this state somewhere." Said Tails. Down below, Knuckles the Echidna ran up to the edge of a cliff. "I'm gonna get that bat." He growled to himself. "Coward only left her calling card." He looked at the card she left him. Tails flew down and waved at Knuckles. He landed the plane. Tails and Amy got out and walked over to Knuckles.

"Where's Sonic?" Asked Knuckles. "That's what we're trying to find out." Said Amy. "Sonic got separated from us a while ago and now we're tracking him."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"You wouldn't mind?" Asked Tails. "Not at all. I have a feeling we're all headed to the same place anyway."

"Sure, that would be great." Said Amy. "We could use all the help we can get." Knuckles thought to himself "They'll lead me right to the Master Emerald."

Sonic and Rouge broke into the Pyramid base. "Cover me while I search for that key." Sonic took off down the hallway. Egg Hovers and Egg Pawns fired at him. He dodged all of their attacks and homed in on them all, destroying them all. Then an Egg Hammer entered and started swinging around. Sonic dodged the swings and used a homing attack on it. An army of Egg Pawns entered the room. Sonic jumped over them and headed down the hall. As Egg Hovers fired upon him Sonic ran up the hall. He used his homing attack on all of them. "How are you coming along with that key, Rouge?"

"Working on it. Keep them off me." An Egg Hover fired at her, but Sonic blocked the attack and destroyed the robot. "I found it!" She jumped up in joy.

They walked up to a door. Rouge inserted the key into a slot. The doors opened. The rocket was on the other side. "Sweet!" Said Sonic. Just then a video screen of Eggman came down.

"Going somewhere?"

"Eggman? Let me guess, you're behind this."

"No. I'm just being a part of this video for you're entertainment." Sonic raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Well, what are ya up to?"

"Naturally Sonic, having failed the last time, so I have sought out extra help for world domination. And it's been pretty helpful so far. You are as pesky as usual, so now you have to go. Meet your doom with the Egg Golem."

The video ended as the screen came up. Giant doors opened up and a large Pharaoh statue started walking towards them. It lifted it's fists and tried smacking the ground from where Sonic was but he dodged. Sonic ran up the wall but the Egg Golem punched the wall, causing Sonic to fall down. He landed on his feet. The Egg Golem's fists came crashing down again. This time Sonic dodged and ran up it's arms and performed a homing attack on it's face. It fell back. The stone fell off from where Sonic hit revealing to be robotic on the inside. Sonic ran up the wall and hit it again. More stones fell of it this time. It picked up some boulders and threw them at Sonic. Sonic dodged them all. One, however, trapped his foot down. He quickly got free though as the Egg Golem threw more boulders at it. Sonic was too busy dodging them to notice the big boulder that the Egg Golem was lifting. It raised it high in the air. "Screw Kick!" It saw Rouge spin charge towards it and hit it's face. It let go of the boulder and it fell on top of him. Sonic made as many homing attacks as he could on the Egg Golem. The Egg Golem stood up again. It's look was grisly. The stones were missing from half of it's face and many places on it's body. The mouth was movable with needle like teeth. It roared at them. It created a sandstorm, blocking Sonic's view. Then it swatted Sonic aside. Sonic got back on his feet. The Egg Golem tried punching Sonic but he dodged it. Rouge came back attacking the robot. It was so preoccupied on Rouge that it didn't notice Sonic running along it's side and deliver another homing attack. It fell back. Sonic and Rouge regrouped. The Egg Golem started to peel off all of it's stone lair. Pretty soon all the stone was off. It looked like a grisly giant robot made out of wires. It roared and charged at Sonic. Sonic ran towards it. Rouge swooped by and lifted Sonic up. She spun around to create momentum and then threw Sonic at the robot. He used his homing attack multiple times and Rouge delivered her screw kick from above it's head and went right through it. The Egg Golem fell down and exploded. The two turned away.

"Awe, yeah. Now that's what i'm talking about." Rouge poked him. "Alright, big blue. Get on. We've got a big ride ahead of us."

The rocket started up. The top of the Pyramid base opened up as the rocket shot up into the sky.

To Be Continued...


	17. Episode 3 Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Battle on the Ark

In the middle of the desert, Tails tracked down the Pyramid base. "Sonic should be here somewhere." Said Tails. They saw the rocket depart. Tails looked at the wrist communicator's tracking system. Then they all looked at each other and nodded. The Tornado shifted to it's rocket mode and flew off towards space. They left the atmosphere and headed straight for the ARK. At one point, Knuckles decided to split off from the group and took off to another part of the ship. Tails and Amy were left wondering why. Sonic and Rouge got on the ARK together. After they boarded, Sonic helped Rouge get off.

"Why, thank you." Said Rouge. Sonic made a small blush. "Well, Sonic, this is where we part ways."

"I know. I've got to find Eggman while there's still a chance to catch him."

"Well, good luck catching him. I've got some work to do." Said Rouge.

"Thanks again." Rouge smiled at him and took off down the halls. Sonic went the opposite direction.

Just after he left, the Tornado boarded the ship. "Why isn't Knuckles coming with us?" Asked Amy. "I don't know. But we have to find Sonic."

Sonic came back upon hearing their echos. "Did someone mention me?" Tails and Amy smiled. "Sonic!" They both shouted. Amy jumped down from the Tornado.

"Now we can get onto business. Catch Sonic!" Tails threw a Chaos Emerald at Sonic. "This one's got a different color. Is it a new one?" Tails shook his head. "Nope. It a fake one I made."

"A what?"

"Cool isn't it?" Asked Amy. "It doesn't have the same chaos energy as a real one, but it still gives off the same type of radiation." Said Tails. " I think we can use this to throw off Eggman's plan in case we get captured."

"Alright. Let's go!

Knuckles found the Master Emerald in a large room aboard the ARK. "I knew I'd find it." He charged towards it, but suddenly Rouge the Bat landed in front of him. "Sorry, this Emerald is off limits, especially to Echidnas like you."

"I'll be the judge of that." Said Knuckles. He charged at Rouge, throwing his fists at her. She slapped aside his fists and threw a kick at him. Knuckles ducked and threw his fist at her. She dodged. "Very naughty boy. Didn't your mommy teach you not to hurt a lady?"

"If my mom were here, she'd say you're no lady!" He charged again. He jumped, rolled into a ball, and slammed his fist at her, sending her flying. Knuckles grabbed the Master Emerald. "Now, you stole this from me. I'll reclaim it, thank you." He took off with the Emerald in hand.

Sonic and his friends arrived at a large room. Eggman was waiting for them there. "Ho ho ho. Glad you could make it here, Sonic. If you please..."

"I've got it right here, Egghead. Wanna play catch?" Eggman shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary. Just place it in the center there." Sonic placed the emerald in the center of the room. Suddenly, a capsule surrounded him.

"Did you think I was stupid? That I wouldn't know that you had a fake emerald with you? I'll make you pay for that." Tails' eyes widened. "Wait! What if I give you the real emerald?"

"For Sonic's life never. But I'll gladly have the emerald anyway." Said Eggman. Amy grabbed her Piko Piko Hammer. "Let go of Sonic right now!"

"Hey. It's cool, Amy. I'll see ya around." Said Sonic. Amy lowered her hammer. "Sonic?"

"Look after her, Tails." Tears came to Tails' eyes. "Sonic, you don't... you're not going to..." Eggman pressed a button and the capsule was released into space. It then exploded.

"Sonic..." Tears came to Amy's eyes. "SONIC!"

"You failed, Tails. Now, the Emerald." Said Eggman. Tails was silent for a moment. "No. Sonic taught me to never give up. To keep going. And that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Tails opened fire on Eggman's Hover. He dodged the bullets and fired on the Tornado. The Tornado tried outrunning the missiles and charged at the Hover. The missiles hit them both. The Tornado took the least amount of damage and finished off the Hover.

Rouge was back in the control room, hacking into the computer's information. "This is Rouge. I'm in. The information is leaking into the drive right now. Once I grab the Emeralds-"

"You will do no such thing." Rouge turned around and saw Shadow. "The Emeralds are staying exactly where they are. Agent Rouge." Rouge grinned. "So you think you know everything about me? The opposite is the truth. I've got everything I need right here." She waved the drive. "I know lots about you. You think you're the ultimate life form, when it says right here that there was a project that was born before you."

"That's true. But that was a prototype. I was the original program." Said Shadow. "I don't think you get it, Shadow. You're not made to complete Gerald's legacy. Your memories aren't as powerful as they seem. Fulfilling Mobius' prophecy can't happen through you." Suddenly, Shadow grabbed her throat. "You think this is all about helping people? All this is is simple revenge."

Suddenly, Eggman was on the communicator. "Shadow, someone's heading for the Eclipse Cannon. You must stop them before it's too late." Shadow threw Rouge aside. "If you want to live, I suggest leaving the emeralds there." And just like that, he was gone.

Sonic had survived the exploding capsule. He tried heading for the Eclipse Cannon. Just then he was visited by a light. He was back at the Mystic Ruins. He was in front of Tikal again. "Tikal? What's wrong?"

"I came to warn you. The Cannon is being activated at any moment now. You must stop it before it goes off." Sonic nodded. "Don't worry, I plan on it. Just leave it to me."

"Good luck, hero. You are our only hope."

Sonic was back to the present. "You know..." He noticed Shadow standing next to him. "When that Capsule exploded, I thought you died." Sonic walked beside him. "Well, it's simple. I die hard." Their speed picked up. "I know you used Chaos Control with that fake emerald. But that's not suppose to be possible. Who are you?"

"Just a guy who loves adventure. Speed is the key. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Ah yes, you're attitude gives it away. But unfortunately, I can't let you live. Your days of adventure are coming to an end!

To Be Continued...


	18. Episode 3 Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Saving Earth

Sonic and Shadow ran side by side. Shadow jumped and hovered. "Chaos Spear!" Lightning came down on Sonic, but he dodged just in time. Shadow then teleported in front of front of Sonic and kicked him. Sonic got back up and took off running. Shadow took off after Sonic. He used Chaos Spear again, and Sonic dodged them again. Sonic rushed back and Spin dashed, hitting Shadow.

Eggman put the last Chaos Emerald inside the console. "Tails got outfoxed this time. He didn't know that I grabbed the emerald when he wasn't looking. With Sonic gone, I will rule this universe, one planet at a time." The machine started up. He began to laugh evilly.

But then a computer screen popped up the words "OVERRIDE ACTIVATION." "Override? What's going on?" Just then, on the screen, Professor Gerald Robotnik appeared, tied to a chair. The same video appeared on every screen on Earth.

Sonic and Shadow charged at each other, and used homing attack on each other. They stopped as they heard the video play. Shadow grinned. "You're too late Sonic. With the last chaos emerald in the console, Earth will be destroyed." Sonic widened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Go on. Find out for yourself."

Tails and Amy looked out the window. "I can't believe he's gone." Said Amy. "But he tried to save us all."

"We'll have to take Sonic's place. We have to protect the world ourselves, Amy. Sonic would want that."

"How about doing it when I'm dead?" Tails and Amy turned around. They saw Sonic standing at the door, leaning against it. "Sonic? You're alive!" Shouted Tails. "That's right. But we can't sit here. There's something wrong."

They headed to the computer screen. "Guys!" Knuckles appeared behind them. "What's this?"

"That's what we'd like to know."

"The Government plans to shut down this facility. I've worked hard to protect the planet from the time I first arrived here. Studying cures for diseases, I believed I could bring Shadow to life, to protect the people of Earth. But instead, they took everything from me, including my dear granddaughter Maria. So in a few minutes you will all be destroyed. It will be the end of your world, as it has been the end of mine."

"Is there anything else you wanna say?"

"No."

They saw him get shot. The video replayed. "What's going on?" Asked Knuckles. "That's why I was sent here." Said Rouge appearing in the room. "Before dying, Professor Gerald installed this base to carry out a mission to destroy earth once all the seven chaos emeralds were installed. Shadow was to carry out that order once he was awakened."

"My grandfather was a genius. He planned the very destruction of the Earth people." Said Eggman entering the room. "But a world destroyed is a world unconquerable. He has gone crazy."

"So you'll help?" Asked Tails. "In a manner of speaking. The only way to stop the Ark from destroying Earth is through the Chaos Emeralds."

"But... the Emeralds are stuck in the machine. How can we get them to stop?" Rouge turned to Knuckles. "Hey. You're the guardian of the Master Emerald. You can command it to make the emeralds stop the ship."

"Yeah. You're right." Said Knuckles.

"Alright, me and Knuckles will head over to the Master Emerald." Said Sonic. They headed off.

Amy looked out the window. She turned and saw Shadow. Confidence grew within her. "Shadow. You can put an end to this. You are connected to the Emeralds. You know what will happen to the people down there. Do you really want that?" Shadow grinned. "Yes. I do."

"No, you don't."

"And how would you know, pinkie? Did you witness the death of your best friend in front of you? No, so don't tell me what I want. I want nothing more than to see Maria avenged. Nothing will give me greater joy."

"Shadow, that's not what joy is. It's not revenge. It's the happiness that comes from helping and loving others. Not everyone down there has wronged you. And those who have should be forgiven. Because forgiveness leads to true peace and happiness. Isn't that what Maria would have wanted?"

Shadow suddenly remembered what Maria's last words were. "Shadow I want you to promise me you'll help the people down on earth. Promise me you'll do anything to keep them safe. I will always be with you." Shadow fell to his knees. He felt something he never did before. A tear almost left his eyes. He stood back up. "You're right. It's exactly what she wanted."

Sonic and Knuckles made their way to the Master Emerald. "Alright Knuckles. Do your stuff." Knuckles faced the Master Emerald. "Master Emerald. We need you to stop the emeralds from controlling this ship. Master Emerald, put an end to the emeralds' control." The Master Emerald glowed.

Just then, a creature roared. Sonic and Knuckles looked up and saw a creature that looked like Shadow but it's limbs were wires connected to the ship.

"That must be a creature built before Shadow." Said Sonic. Pseudoshadow fired lightning on them. They dodged the attacks. Knuckles jumped up and punched the creature in the face. Angered, it fired again. They dodged the strikes. Sonic used homing attack on the creature. It got angry enough to power itself up to fire a laser. Just then, Chaos Spear hit it. Sonic glanced over and saw Shadow.

"I'll take care of the beast. You stop the ship." Shadow took off. The creature fired lightning at him. He dodged them all and fired Chaos Spear. It hit the creature.

"Master Emerald, I need you to stop the emeralds now." The ship stopped as the Emeralds appeared by the Master Emerald. Pseudoshadow disappeared. "It didn't work!" Shouted Shadow. "That creature is infused with the ship. He'll destroy the earth itself."

"Hey, no sweat." Said Sonic. "There's only one thing we can do." The two agreed. They powered up using the chaos emeralds. Sonic became Super Sonic. And Shadow became Super Shadow. They took off for the Eclipse Cannon. Pseudoshadow was out there already, driving the Ark right for Earth. The two faced it. They charged at it. "Shadow... save them..." Shadow knew this was something he had to do. He punched Sonic's stomach.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic was thrown at the Ark. "Sorry, Sonic. But this is my promise to keep. After all, if anything happened to Mobius' chosen one, that would be bad, wouldn't it?" He took off his inhibitor rings. "Chaos..." He and the Ark vanished. But then the Ark appeared again, its course stopped.

"Maria... I have brought you joy at last..."

Sonic returned to the room. Everyone looking on. "Where's Shadow?" Asked Rouge. Sonic closed his eyes. "He's gone." The room was still quiet. "Do you think Shadow was created to keep Professor Gerald from getting out of control?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that Shadow gave his life to save the world." Rouge nodded. "You're right. He sure has."

"Come on, guys. Let's go home. Back to Mobius." The others headed for the control ship. Amy was looking out the window. Sonic walked up to her. "What's up? Aren't you glad that we saved the world?"

"Yeah. But I don't know if being a hero's my thing. I have a brother to look after. I might be overworked."

"I know your brother considers you a hero. And trust me, you are."

Amy smiled. "Thank you for everything, Sonic. Good luck with everything."

"You too, Amy Rose."

The two headed to the others. Sonic looked back. "Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

The End of Episode 3


	19. Episode 4 Chapter 1

Sonic & The Seven Worlds 

Deep in Shamar, the desert continent of Mobius, Sonic climbed up the top of the hill. His trench coat and scarf protected him from the desert sand. He saw a truck and a number of cars coming down the road. He headed down to the boarder. The trucks and cars stopped by the border. Sonic met with the people in the trucks. "Did you get them?" Said Sonic, with a voice interpreter making his voice deeper. The others did not know it was Sonic. A Monarch Butterfly grinned. "Follow me, sir." Sonic was lead to the back of the truck. He opened it up. Inside were Butterfly girls. They were Mobian trafficking. "Sexiest girls we could find. They'd make cute strippers." Said the Monarch. Sonic nodded. "Well done. Now I have to ask... how fast can you go?" Sonic revealed his face to everyone. The Monarchs were surprised to see him. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog! Kill him!"

Before they could open fire on Sonic, he knocked one over and grabbed his gun. He swung it at the soldiers, one at a time. The Butterflies tried driving away, but Sonic chased after it. He knocked out the drivers and threw them out. He headed to the back. "It's okay girls. You're free." The girls took off. One stopped in front of him. "You're him. You're the Mobius friend, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"I'm nobody's friend. Come on, we've gotta get going." He escorted her down. Just then, the soldiers flew towards them, firing their guns. The girls grabbed guns and opened fire on them as well. They managed to escape.

Chapter 1: Hero of Mobius

Sonic had just arrived from a Burger joint when he headed home. It was a large estate paid for by the people of Empire City. He entered the house with a handful of mail. He sorted through them, and found one from Mindy the Aardwolf. He opened it and read it.

 _Dear Sonic,_

 _I cannot tell you how glad I am that you are now home after all these months. I'm so sorry I never waited for you to come home sooner. Had I, I wouldn't have been married. I never meant to break your heart, but I'm happy. I promise, you will find the right girl for you one day. I promise it. In the meantime, learn the qualities of a good husband and father. Don't stop serving those who need it most. I'm proud of you and everything you have done._

 _Mindy_

This was old news. Mindy told him months ago that he would be receiving a late letter regarding her marrying a rich young man. Sonic felt ashamed he wasn't home in time to marry her, but he knew she was happy. But unfortunately, out of his life. He flipped through the channels for anything that might be interesting. He found one on a cartoon he loved. Just then he got an incoming message.

That night, there were Police surrounding the Empire City Natural Arts Museum. Chief Bark the Polar Bear stepped forward. "You are completely surrounded! Surrender the Crystal immediately!" There was no answer. "I'm not taking anymore of this. We're breaking in."

Just then, an explosion went off. The thief took off on the roof. Sonic arrived, chasing the thief. The Police department cheered. Sonic chased the thief across the roof. They jumped onto other roofs in the city. Sonic kept up with the pursuit. He had no trouble casing them. He was the fastest thing alive. The thief didn't see Sonic around. Then he appeared and knocked them over with a kick. The helmet came off. "As beautiful as Museum property is, it should be respected where everyone can give it some." Sonic then recognized the person. "Rouge?"

Rouge tried getting up. They heard the Helicopters coming. "Rouge... I don't you going to prison- You better hurry. I'll let you this one time." Rouge got to her feet. Before she headed off, she glanced back at Sonic and smiled. She then flew off into the night. Sonic stood there and watched her leave. The Police arrived.

"Where did he go, Sonic?" Asked Bark. "Oh uh... he... he uh... he got away. But don't worry, I'll find him and bring back the crystal."

"We'll help. Let's go, everyone!"

Sonic sighed. Half in relief, half in disappointment. He didn't feel like a hero tonight.

To Be Continued...


	20. Episode 4 Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Date

Sonic was at home, watching a report about his failure to capture the criminal last night. "And Sonic's recent slip up is leaving citizens wondering if Sonic still has the ability to still protect us." He turned the t.v. off. He headed outside to check the mail. A car honked as it passed by, yelling "Hi, Sonic!" He happily waved back. He headed inside and sorted through them. Most of it consisting of fan mail. Sonic took time to read every single letter fans sent him. It made him happy on the inside that people cared that he was their hero. It wasn't long after when he heard on the news that an apartment complex caught on fire.

It was erupted in flames. The Firemen tried their best to clear everybody out. "Wait! My daughter is in there!" Cried a mother Rabbit. Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and wasted no time entering the building to find the mother's missing daughter. He searched the building but couldn't find anyone. But then he heard a crying child. He found a little girl with a little Chao, hiding in a closet. "It's okay." Said Sonic. "I'm going to get you out. What's your name?" The child sniffed. "Cream. And this is Cheese." Sonic reached out his hand to Cream. She grabbed it, and they took off for an exit. They tried avoiding the flames.

"Stay close." Said Sonic. "Okay, Mr. Sonic." Replied Sonic. A burning floor plank from above fell on the Rabbit girl. Sonic gasped as she got her foot stuck under it. As if things weren't bad enough, the open door filled in with debris. They were trapped. Sonic couldn't abandon the little girl. So he hurried and tried to lift the plank. The debris suddenly shifted... as if someone moved it. Sonic didn't hesitate. As soon as he lifted the plank, they took off. They saw an open window ahead of them. "Hold on tight." Sonic lifted the girl and jumped through the window and... he saw himself flying. Or actually, the girl was flapping her ears, allowing them to hover in the air. "You can... fly?" Sonic asked in astonishment. The girl nodded. "Of course, Mr. Sonic. We're in safe hands."

As soon as they were on the ground, Sonic reunited the girl with her mother. A Chao hugged her. The apartments were burned up good, but was saved just in time. Sonic was getting enough air to clean out his lungs. The Rabbit girl walked up to him. "Thank you for saving me, Mr. Sonic." He responded with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Cream the Rabbit. And this is my Chao friend, Cheese."

"Cream. Can you watch over this for me. If you or anybody needs my help, just press this button and I'll be there."

"I will, Mr. Sonic."

Sonic looked back at the building. Someone DID help them. It was only a matter of time before he found out just who did it. Sonic was then surrounded by crowds of fans and interviewers.

It was afternoon when Sonic got home, and as soon as he got to his back porch, he saw someone waiting for him. "Hello, big blue." It was Rouge the Bat. Sonic was a bit surprised to see her. He had no idea what it is she was here for, but she wanted something. He sat across from her.

"It's a pretty safe place to hide from the law. Not many thieves think that."

"Now, now. Is that how you thank someone from saving you and a trapped kid from a burning building?" Sonic widened his eyes. How did she know that? There was only one answer to that. "That was you?"

"Of course. You seem surprised. Honestly, I don't doing offerings of kindness. Especially when I get something out of it." Sonic nodded his head. "And just what are you getting out of helping me?"

"A get-to-know-you kind of deal. I really appreciated you helping me that night. So I want to make it worth while." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Rouge grinned. "How would you feel about a date night at the Ruby Tree?"

Sonic snickered, but caught himself. "Um, very interesting. What's the interest of a world renowned hero to a girl who believes in the opposite lifestyle?"

"It seems you don't know everything about me. And it seems I don't know everything about you." Sonic sat confused as he heard that. She knew something he didn't. Rouge got up. "I'm available at 9. Meet you there. And you might wanna do something about that smoke smell of yours. Then she flew off. Sonic slid down his chair.

Sonic was in town that night, looking for a great suit to wear that night. He found just what he wanted. As he stepped out of the store, two Possum girls stepped out and approached him. "Hi, Sonic!" They said in unison.

"I'm Maya."

"I'm Tea."

"We're you're biggest fans. Can you tell?"

Sonic was running out of time. He didn't have any for this, but he couldn't be rude to them. "Lovely to meet you both, but I need to be somewhere."

"Hey guys! It's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Fans surrounded him, begging for an autograph.

"Sonic, I was rescued by you last month."

"You're our hero."

Sonic smiled at their remarks. He was their hero. He quickly signed autographs. "Thank you, thank you. I am always here for you. "

Just then, he saw three figures break out of a building on boards run off into the street. He saw cops take off after them. "Sorry, but duty calls." He jumped over the crowd and took off after the cops. The crowd cheered for him. He quickly got ahead of the cops. He reached the first criminal. He jumped and knocked him off his board. Another one gave him a lift. Sonic looked at the board. He didn't recognize the technology. It could float. What was this, Back To The Future? He had to catch the criminals. He took off, threw the board into the air, jumped on it, and took off after the criminals. Sonic quickly got ahead of the other two and gained on the leader. He an the leader bumped into each other. Sonic was a little wobbly at first, but learned the tricks of the board. The leader tried knocking him off, but Sonic managed to get ahead of him. "Hm. Pretty okay." Said the leader. Then he twirled his own board until it formed a tornado. Sonic was then swept off his board. He landed on the ground.

"You're the fastest thing alive? Please." The criminals got away. Sonic got up, dusting himself off. "Next time."

Rouge waited patiently at the Ruby Tree. She was wearing a red dress with blue eyeshadow. checked her watch. One more minute and he was dead, she thought. Just then he arrived. "I believe we have a date tonight." Rouge smiled. "You showered. For me. How selfless." She cares about that, Sonic thought. But shook it off. He escorted his lady into the restaurant.

"Table for two."

"Follow me, Mr. Sonic." They were escorted to his reserved table. Sonic pulled the chair for her. She looked at him, impressed. "Wow. I didn't expect you to know this stuff."

"Well, you're not my first date."

They looked at the menu. "So what do you usually recommend, dear?" Asked Rouge. "Hm, usually just their salads. They're pretty good. But only when I'm not into their chili dogs." They both chuckled. "Excuse me, please."

Sonic headed into the bathroom to wash his hands. It was the one thing he forgot to do before he got there. But he usually wore gloves so you'd think it wouldn't matter. But Sonic wanted to make this night special.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Knuckles. "Knux." He hadn't seen him in months. They hadn't spoken for a while. "What's up?"

""I'm not here to discuss the falling out. But I saw your date. And, frankly, I don't approve. And you shouldn't either."

"What are you talking about?"

"This date of yours won't work. Rouge is not like one of your fans. She doesn't appreciate you. She wants something from you. It will only be a matter of time before she breaks your heart when she gets it and abandons you."

"You don't know that. Rouge and I are here because we both saved each other. I let her... I let her get away with a robbery and she helped me save a little girl from a burning building."

"That's a big mistake. You gave her something she wanted. Now she's going to take advantage of your kindness. She's using you. And I know because she is trying to flirt with me to get me to give her what she wants. If you don't believe me, ask her." Sonic glared at him. "I don't need to ask her. If what you're saying is true, then it will reveal itself."

Sonic headed back to the table. "Sorry I took so long." Rouge smiled. "Don't worry about it. I just asked for water for both of us. You cool with that?"

"I don't mind."

Rouge looked over her menu. "I like the Steak a lot. They're pretty good here." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Um, that's like five dollars more than what I'm getting."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Date etiquette."

"Sonic. I was kidding." Sonic glared at her. "Really? You like your dates to pay for expensive food?" He got up. "Why don't you pay for your own food?" He turned and left. "Wait! Sonic!" He left the restaurant. Rouge tried going after him. But he was beyond her speed. And he was already gone. "Sonic? Don't go."

To Be Continued...


	21. Episode 4 Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting To Know You Better 

Sonic couldn't stop looking out his window. Last night was a disaster for him. Well, he was better off without her anyways. Knuckles knows a thief when he sees one. Sonic checked his messages on his phone. He noticed there was one number he didn't recognize. Thinking it was someone in need he read the text.

 _Sonic. It's me Rouge. I know things didn't go very well last night. I promise you, there were no other guys besides you. That night was special, it was to thank you. I'm not trying to get myself sleep in your bed with you. I promise if you'd just talk to me, I know we can work things out._

Sonic didn't respond with a thought in his head right away. He must have thought Rouge was trying to get his attention. He had no reason to think a jewel thief would... wait. He had another thought. Rouge may be a jewel thief, but is Knuckles that reliable? He has something she wants, but then she helped him rescue Cream. Unlike with Knuckles, there's someone she wants to get to know better. Obviously Sonic had to find out for himself if this was true, but what did he have to lose? He headed out the door and took off.

Rouge browsed through the aisles of clothes, looking for something awesome. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit in hopes of not getting caught. She stopped, eyeing the perfect one. She had a taste for purple today.

"I swear, that thief defeated Sonic in a fight." Said Bean the Duck, a Police Officer. He was eating a Doughnut. "No way," Replied Bark, his partner. He used to be Chief, but was demoted after an incident with a lady's purse. "If you ask me, he helped him get away."

"Get out of here." Replied Bean. "Sonic would never do that." Just then, they saw Rouge pass by, holding bags of outfits. "Hello, beautiful." Said Bean, eyeing her. "Bean. We're suppose to work." Bean took a closer look at her butt. But then, he realized something. "I think that's the thief from that night."

"How do you know?" Asked Bark.

"I've seen that butt before. And those ears. They stick out like a sore thumb."

"Big deal. It could have been any bat."

"Maybe. But then again... she was wearing boots. And so is she."

Bark rolled his eyes and took a look at the boots. "You know... I think you're right." They headed in front of her. "Excuse me, lady." Said Bean. "Do you know the whereabouts of a jewel thief that robbed the Museum a few nights ago." Rouge shrugged. "Poor person. Whoever it was must have thought she had a good reason." The Officers grinned. "Yes. She must have." Said Bean. Rouge realized they caught her. "I'm gonna need you to come with us." Said Bark. Rouge grabbed their heads with her legs and slapped them together. She took off, bags in hand.

The Officer's got up. "I told ya." Said Bean.

"Congrats. She's getting away, genius." They got in the Police car and took off. "This is Officer Bark, I have located the jewel thief and-"

"And me too, actually."

"And I need all available units ready to catch her. She's heading down Sunshine Way." Rouge took up into the air, flying to avoid getting caught. Suddenly Police cars appeared right behind her.

Sonic found her just in time. He ran up behind the Police cars. One of them pulled out a net launcher. Sonic quickly raced to the front of the cars. As the Officer fired the net at her, Sonic grabbed her just in time and took off. Seeing Rouge was no longer in front of them, they pulled over.

Sonic looked over and set Rouge down. Rouge got a better look at her hero. "Sonic?" He scratched the back of his head. "I know, I'm an idiot. I guess you-" Rouge hugged him. Sonic was a bit surprised but hugged her back.

"You sure know how to help a girl out." Rouge pulled away. "But you owe me still." Sonic was confused at first, but then he realized what she meant. "Oh yeah. But I was sure I made up for it, though."

"Nope. You owe me a date. So, you think of something to do." Sonic thought for a moment.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Asked Rouge, trying to balance herself on the skateboard. "I told you I'd help you get started." Said Sonic. He had to keep his hands between her waste to help balance her out. "You had to pick the one thing I don't do." Sonic chuckled quietly. "Don't sweat it, you're doing great."

Rouge got off. "Okay, I'm done." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "But we've only been practicing for five minutes. Why do you want to stop?"

"You know why!" She paused. "I don't think I'm cut out for this."

"No sweat. The first time is always the hardest. You can do it."

"You couldn't pick something like swimming?"

"Yeah, no. How about I give you a push?"

Rouge's eyes widened. "No! Don't you dare. Because I swear if you do..." Sonic laughed. "Hey, I was just kidding. Or was I?" He gave her a small push, and she took off on the board screaming. "That's it! Just remember to lean left and right to go either directions." Rouge was struggling to stay on. It then looked like she was going to crash. "Oh no." Said Sonic, realizing what he did. Rouge approached a wall. Sonic closed his eyes, expecting the worst. But he heard no crash. In fact, when he opened them, he saw that Rouge made a turn on the board. She headed straight for him.

"What did you think?" Sonic stuttered. "How'd you do that?" Rouge pulled her confident look. "I used my wings. I guess I am good at this after all." Sonic smiled, happy about his success.

"The thing about doing something for the first time, you feel like you can do anything." Said a voice. "Then the kings arrive." Three figures flew over their heads and landed in front of them. It was the same group that Sonic tried to stop last night.

"I know you." Said Sonic.

"The pleasure's all mine, Sonic the Hedgehog. Or it will be once I settle the score. Oh, where are my manners. I am Jet the Hawk. This is Wave and Storm. And you guessed it, like your thief friend there, we've got a score with the law."

"So what do you want?" Asked Sonic.

"We have an offer for you." Said Wave. "Shut up!" Snapped Jet. "I'll do the talking. We want to give you a chance to help us. Since you already helped a thief, we figured you were open for business."

"That's different." Said Sonic. "She's a friend. I don't know any of you."

"That's the offer." Said Wave. "We want to give you the chance to save our world and yours." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Look up Babylon." Said Jet. "And come back to us when you want in."

"But what did you steal last night?"

Jet grinned. Jet and Wave took off. Storm threw a board at him. "It's yours. I suppose your lady friend can have one if she wants in." He took off with the others. Sonic looked at the board.

"So, an offer you can't possibly refuse." Said Rouge. Sonic thought for a moment. Then he turned to Rouge. "One thing at a time. First, we're gonna spend a whole day together."

Sonic and Rouge were walking down the street, laughing. They sat down on a bench. "Sonic, since when did you sing karaoke?"

"Well, since when did you have a thing for mangoes?"

"I'm a bat, remember?"

Sonic nodded. They sat in silence for a moment. Sonic noticed his hand was right next to Rouge's. He moved his an inch before Rouge looked and gave up. "So..." Started Sonic. "Jewel thief. Don't you get lonely? Do you have any friends and family?"

Rouge was quiet. Her eyes gazed down. "I know a few people in the thieving lifestyle, but I wouldn't call them friends. As for family, I don't remember. I was raised by people who taught me to live the thief's style of life. I guess my family was never that important to me. I'm not like you. Nobody cares about me. Not a lot of people have been as nice to me as you have been. You're lucky to have friends."

Sonic didn't respond. "Sonic?" He sighed. "It's not quite the best idea for a hero to surround himself with things he wants. His enemies will do anything to hurt them and use them against him. But nothing hurts more than forcing them to go."

Rouge looked at him. She touched his hand. Sonic was surprised. "Put your trust in friends. I trust you. Do you trust me?" Sonic was unprepared, but he gave his honest answer. "I trust you."

"Let your friends help you. I want to help you in this new offer. Will you do it?"

"Once I learn what it is, then I will see."

"You certainly know how to help a world. Learn how to help your friends, and they'll learn how to help you. You are a good person, Sonic. And I'd love to go on another date with you sometime."

"I'd like that, Rouge." She got up. "Have a good night, Sonic. I hope we get to see each other every day." She rocketed into the day, flying away. Sonic got up, watching her. A huge smile was on his face. He happily skipped home.

To Be Continued...


	22. Episode 4 Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Legend of Babylon

Sonic headed to the Empire City Library. He looked around the aisles for anything related to Babylon. He couldn't find anything that could help him. "Can I help you?" Sonic turned around and it was Cream the Rabbit, the little girl he rescued. "Hey Cream. What are ya doing here?"

"My Mom works here, and I help her. Is there anything you're looking for?"

"As a matter of fact yes. Do you know any books about Babylon?" Cream thought for a moment. "Hm... not that I know of I'm afraid." Sonic nodded. "That's okay. You're probably too young to know what that place is. I'll keep looking." He continued his search.

"You're not going to find anything here." Said a voice. Sonic looked at the person. It was a Golden feathered Falcon. "Talon. You're looking for books about Babylon. There aren't any on this planet. You'll have to try alternate resources."

"And what exactly are those other resources?" Talon grinned. "You're talking to one."

"Babylon was a world for wicked people. Seven parts of it were planted in seven different planets. You've been to Earth, and they had one there. Babylon's piece in Mobius welcomed too many evildoers. And after the Mobius Babylon War, a war nobody remembers anymore, it was forced out of the planet. Then all records were destroyed to forget about it. The worlds remained scattered.

"And how do you know all of this?"

"Because I'm a Babylonian." Sonic was silent. Talon continued. "They say whoever return all seven worlds together will have power all of it." Sonic crossed his arms. "And if Babylon is evil, why would I want to do that?"

"It's quite simple, Sonic."

"How do you know my name?"

"You're a world renowned hero. How does anyone not? Anyways, if you restore Babylon, you can control it. It can leave your world, or all other worlds, and never return. You can save the world."

"It seems pretty safe to me."

"I thought that, too. But the truth is, there's a force out there, working to retrieve Babylon back and begin their assault on this world. I came to you hoping you could beat them to it. They call themselves the Babylon Rogues." Sonic thought about it for a moment. "Then I'll do it." Talon nodded. "Remember. I'm here to help."

Meanwhile, deep in the Ocean, there is a prison isolated on a small island: The Devil's Gulag. Guards walked past the cells, keeping to their patrol. Inside one of these cells, Snively Robotnik sat in a dark corner. A dog guard saw him as he passed by. "Hey! In the light where I can see you!" Snively inched closer to the light. "What's the matter? Don't trust these cells?"

"I don't trust the fact that you are locked up. You've escaped prisons before. Now shut your mouth and stay in the light!" He walked away. Snively headed for the bars. He picked up a piece of fur from outside. He headed into the darkness and made it with a hand made bomb. "That's the last one. Now for the boom."

He pressed a button on a device and all the inmates' cells opened except for his. Chaos reigned inside the Gulag. Guards came running, both parties clashed. Snively set the bomb against the back wall, which led outside and set it off. He climbed down the stairway right outside and found a boat. He got on and began rowing away. "And now, my client. We will find out who deserves my services."

Sonic was walking home when he saw someone land in front of him. "Hello Sonic. Walking home? Doesn't seem like you at all. What happened to gotta go fast?" Sonic laughed. "Thought I'd pace myself. How are ya, Rouge?"

"Wanted to see you. I said I hoped we would see each other every day. So I thought I'd see you today." Sonic smiled at her remarks. "That's unusually nice of you. I had a busy day. I was thinking of what those guys said. And guess what, I found another one of them. Big city is quite the place for running into weird people." Rouge thought for a moment. "How about we take a break from the big city?"

Rouge led him to her treehouse in the jungle. Sonic was very impressed. "You live here?"

"Me and some former thieves did. We built this based on a picture from a magazine. Not quite the same quality, but it works."

"You're alone here, aren't you?"

A look of honesty came over Rouge's face. Sonic could see something other than the flirtatious look she always gives. He saw something more. A face behind the mask. She shook it off. "It's my life. I'm not bothered by it."

"Suit yourself. But you brought me here for a reason."

"Yes."

She sat down on the couch. "I'm alone period." Sonic smiled and sat next to her. "Not anymore." Rouge looked at Sonic. She hugged him. He hugged her back. "Now sounds like a bad time, but would you like to help me save the world?" Rouge pulled away. She nodded.

"Then let's go."

To Be Continued...


	23. Episode 4 Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Journey For The Cube 

Sonic and Rouge ran towards the edge of the jungle. They waited there. About five minutes passed and Rouge looked at her watch. Sonic smiled at her. "They'll be here any minute."

Just then the three Babylonians arrived. Sonic and Jet faced each other. "So..." Said Jet. "Are ya ready to give me an answer about my offer?" Sonic nodded. "I am. I found out just what you and your people are. I'm not interested in bringing your world back, I'm just doing it to protect mine." Jet nodded. "Then you'll need this."

Storm threw a blue board at Sonic. It was similar to the ones they used. "And since your friend is coming along, too..." Wave threw a purple and black with white stripes board at Rouge. "Try to keep up this time." Said Wave.

"Yeah." Said Storm. "We'd hate to leave you in the dust." Sonic grinned. "That won't be a problem." Sonic jumped on his board. Rouge did the same. "Follow us." Said Jet. They flew their way through the Jungle.

As the day got darker, they passed by some ruins. Rouge looked on as an empire that once ruled the only jungles on that continent. They stopped. "Why'd we stop?" Ask Sonic.

"We need directions, don't we?" Replied Wave.

"And this place is the only one we can get some from." Said Jet.

They approached an alter. Jet pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. Sonic noticed it. "A Chaos Emerald? So that's what you stole that night."

"Technically we found it in the jungle. Besides, this is the only one we need." He placed it on the alter. The sun beat down on it, making it shoot out a red light from the Emerald shoot out ahead of them. Jet smiled. "There it is."

Rouge was looking around the ruins when she saw a glittering light from inside a crumpling temple. "Hello... hopefully Sonic won't notice..." She followed the light and headed inside. She looked around and found the light. But it was coming from, well, not a jewel. It was from... Rouge looked up.

The others got ready to get on their boards. Rouge came flying out. Behind her was a giant blue serpent-like Dragon. It roared as it chased her. "Rouge!" Sonic called out. Sonic charged at them. He rolled into a ball and rammed into the Dragon. It fell back but it regained balance. The group got on their boards and hovered off. The Dragon pursued them. As the team raced through the jungle, the Dragon gained in on them. It snapped at Rouge, but she swerved back and forth, making it miss.

Sonic had an idea. "Rouge, grab my hand."

"Now is not a good time, Sonic!"

Sonic grabs it anyways, and swirls around. He throws her- and Rouge kicks the Dragon, sending it crashing into the Jungle. It disappears. Sonic and Rouge high five.

They made camp that night. "Okay." Said Jet. "Once we get out of this Jungle, we find what we're looking for and then we continue our journey. Best to get some rest."

Jet turns away from the group when Storm approaches him. "Uh boss? I had a few questions. Well, mainly, when we find that cube, where will be be looking afterwards?"

"The desert is the one place we need to stay, Storm. After that, well... we go home."

Sonic was looking up at the stars. Rouge joined him. "See any good ones yet?" Sonic shakes his head. "Nah. I've seen them before."

"I don't usually do this. I guess it's because I never stop to try it out."

"You should. It helps me get to sleep when I'm sleeping outside. Me and my family use to do this all the time. My father is at peace up there. Sometimes my Mom would talk about who my dad was and what he was like. I will never know him, unfortunately. You have parents?"

Rouge didn't say anything. "Oh. I didn't..."

"It not your fault. I grew up at an orphanage. My parents made it very clear that they didn't want me. They didn't even want each other. So I guess my life is left in my own hands. But then I met you and... you're like the friend I've always wanted. A world renowned hero of all people. I suppose I'm meant to... Ha, listen to me. I don't even know what I'm saying. I guess I know my fate."

Sonic looked at her. Rouge looked back at him and smiled. "Don't mind me. You're lucky. You've had a good childhood."

"Rouge. You told me that there are people by my side. Well, the same is true for you. Extraordinary things happen to extraordinary people. Maybe you gaining a friend is suppose to be a blessing."

"Hm. I don't believe in blessings, I believe in luck."

"Did you ever think they were the same thing?"

Rouge was quiet, in thought about it. "Well, night Rouge." Sonic closed his eyes and went to sleep. Rouge looked up at the sky, then at Sonic. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Sonic."

The next day, the group arrived at a desert. Jet noticed something. "Wait! Stop!" Everyone stopped. Jet jumped off of his board and started digging in a completely random area. Storm and Wave looked at each other, confused. Then it hit them. "Wait Jet!" They joined him. Sonic and Rouge were left confused. The three birds stopped digging. They looked as though they saw something. Sonic and Rouge joined them. Jet was holding a blue cube that could fit in the palm of his hand.

"I found it! I mean we found it of course."

"What is it?" Asked Sonic.

"This is our ticket to bringing back Babylon Garden."

In the distance, a camera robot is spying on them. The video is projected back to a laboratory with an unknown location. "The three have located the cube." Said Snively looking at the computer screen. "They will use it to bring back Babylon Garden, and then you will claim that world, leaving this one to me."

Talon the Falcon was leaning back against the wall. "For someone who despised the way his Uncle treated him, he sure as heck knows how to follow the same path."

"My Uncle was a fool. He relied to heavily on his machines. I on the other hand rely entirely on my genius alone. You rely on your little toy your people make. Everyone rely's on something. It's what we rely on that decide whether we are strong or weak. And I am glad that this plan will become our winning goal."

To Be Continued...


	24. Episode 4 Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Babylon Garden

They all stood at the edge of the sea. It expanded for miles and miles. Sonic impatiently tapped his foot. "Watch. You'll get what happens now." Said Jet. He lifted the cube. It powered up and fired a light into the ocean. The water bubbled. A piece of land shot out from the depths of the ocean. It headed for the sky. Soon six other pieces joined it. The birds grinned. "We're home." Said Jet.

That night, at Babylon Gardens, he overlooked the world. Wave approached Jet. "So, how do you like that? We didn't even need the Hedgehog's help after all." Jet clicked his tongue. "Not yet. We still need the Chaos semblance from him."

"Jet, do you really think he'll cooperate?"

"Who knows? I only hope he stays long enough for us to get him to use it for us."

Sonic overlooked the vastness of the planet. It was a matter of time before unwanted attention, like G.U.N. arrive to take it away from them. Well, he didn't care about things like that. He was ready to go home. He looked for Rouge. He found her, wearing a red kimono. He blushed at the sight of her. Rouge smiled.

"I was thinking of staying, actually." Sonic looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Rouge felt the need to express her thoughts to him. It needed to come out now. "Sonic. I'm happy of the things you've done for me. But I don't belong in your world. I'm a thief. I always have been. Always will be. But I want to thank you for the things you've done for me."

Sonic was speechless. He let out a quiet sigh. "Rouge. Did you think I did those things to get you to change? I did them for you. I am sorry there isn't a place in my world for you. I would change that in a heartbeat." Rouge was touched by his words. She let out a smile on one side of her mouth. "I wanted that more than anything. Goodbye, Sonic." Without a response, Sonic turned and left.

As he walked down a path, the three blocked his path. "What?"

"Sonic." Said Storm. "You're gonna have to come with us."

"We still need your help."

They arrived at the core of the Garden. There was a round battery chamber in the center. "What do you want me to do?"

"You are the only one in this Universe to possess the Chaos semblance." Said Wave. "Ever wonder how you're able to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds? Only someone possessing something such as Chaos semblance can harness their great power. The cube possesses the same chaos energy, and we need you to use it to bring the other seven worlds together."

"With them, our worlds will be forged and the Babylon Rogues can finally go home." Said Jet. Sonic remembered those two words. "What did you say?"

"We are the Babylon Rogues." Sonic shook his head. "I cannot help you. I know you're true intentions of ruling Mobius. I will not help you."

"Rule Mobius? Who told you that?" Asked Wave.

"All we want is to go home. We don't want to rule Mobius."

"No, I do." Everybody turned and saw Talon enter the room. The Babylon Rogues posed in fighting mode. "Sonic. This man is a traitor. His name is Talon."

"I suggest you begin the sequence, hero. I'll begin my own heroics afterwards."

"Pssh. You're crazy, dude." Sonic rolled into a ball and dashed towards him. Talon pulled out his mini scythes and swung one, sending Sonic into the air. He then jumped and sent Sonic flying towards the ground. He used one scythe to pick up the cube. He placed it on Sonic and aimed the other scythe at his neck. "Now begin the sequence, or I'll rip the blood out of your neck."

"Ha! The jokes on you. I don't have one. At least it doesn't feel like I do..."

"Begin. Or I kill you."

Rouge swooped down and grabbed the cube. While Talon was distracted, Sonic knocked his feet over and spin dashed him, sending him flying. They grabbed their boards and dashed off the planet. Talon got up.

"Fine. You want to do this the hard way? I can still annihilate this whole planet."

As the group got to the surface, Babylon Gardens began powering up. The bottom half fired down a purple energy beam on the surface. Storms circled around, forming tornadoes. The world was beginning to die.

"Wave?" Shouted Jet. "We need to stop this storm! How do we stop it?"

"The cube is the only thing that can cancel the sequence. But to do that, you need Sonic. He is the only one with the Chaos semblance."

Sonic nodded his head. "I'll do it." Rouge throws him the cube. He jumped on his board and headed for Babylon Garden. Jet cut him off. "Hold on. Did you really think I was gonna sit here twiddling my thumbs?"

"What's the matter. Don't trust I'll get the job done in a hurry?"

"No, I don't. I'm challenging you. First one to get there gets the title of fastest thing alive." Sonic grinned. "I accept." The two took off towards the Garden.

"Sonic. Be careful."

They both pushed on through, trying to beat the other. Sonic had the edge, and beat Jet. Talon appeared, throwing him off his board. He had his own. Sonic and Jet reunited. "What do we do about this guy?" Asked Sonic.

"Take him out, of course." They sharply turned their boards, sending air currents towards him, but he fired a laser shot from his board, dispersing the air. He pulled out his scythe and charged at them both. He used his skills to try and kill them, but he missed with every blow. Then he found them behind him. He jumped off his board, grabbed it, and whipped them off their boards.

"This isn't working." Said Jet.

"Hey. Remember when we met? You dive bombed me."

"Yeah... I totally get it."

They got back together and faced Talon. He charged at them. He pushed the air and formed a wave. Instead of throwing them off their boards, they rode them up into the air. They hung over Talon and dive bombed down on him. They threw him off his board, breaking it. They took off for the core.

They found the place in a chaotic state. Lights went off and alarms went off. Sonic pulled out the cube. "Let's do this." He headed for the center and placed it inside the circle. Talon broke in. Jet pulled out his blades. "To the death." Said Talon.

"To the treasure." Replied Jet. They clashed. Sonic reached for his inner power. A light glowed from him and he was able to activate the cube. The attack on Mobius ended. The world was restored to its original state. Jet knocked Talon into a wall.

Then an alarm went off. "The emergency blast! It's gonna go off!"

"I don't think we want to be around for that." Said Sonic. They jumped on their boards and took off. Talon got up. He was drenched in a blast of fire. Sonic and Jet tried to escape the incoming fire blast behind them. It crept closer behind them. They headed off the island, but not before going through a blast of fire going off in front of them. They reached the others.

Babylon Garden was restored to its proper state. Rouge hugged Sonic, who hugged her back. Jet high fived his team. They turned towards Babylon Garden. "So what will you do now?" Asked Sonic.

"Oh it's very simple." Replied Jet. "We're gonna find the six other worlds and restore our home again."

"Without my help?"

"I think you helped enough. So long, bat girl. Loved staring at those muffins." Rouge dropped her jaw. He winked at Sonic and the three took off for Babylon Garden.

To Be Continued...


	25. Episode 4 Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A Miracle 

Snively looked on at the screen. "Poor Talon. It's too bad you saw only what you wanted to see. You didn't dare face the truth about what the Garden could unleash. Or what Sonic is capable of. I, on the other hand, have began planting the seeds of his destruction."

Sonic and Rouge walked home that day. He began to unlock the house door. "Mind if I come in?" Asked Rouge. Sonic wasn't expecting that question, but he didn't hesitate answering. "Of course not. Come on in."

They entered the house. "So what do you wanna do?" Asked Sonic. Rouge shrugged. "I don't care."

"How about a movie?"

"Sure. Why not?"

That night, they watched a movie together. Something about Robots and TV land. Sonic noticed Rouge laying on his shoulder. He didn't mind, honestly. He pulled the blanket and covered her in it. A moment later, he noticed her lick his ear. Surprised, he glanced over at her. Rouge crawled onto him until she was on top. Sonic blushed at this move.

"Tell me, Hedgehog. As a hero, do you get many girls to sleep with at night?"

"No. I'm not that kinda guy."

"Well... the offer to sleep with me is open."

"Rouge..."

She bent down and kissed him. Sonic wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. They looked into each others eyes. He was captivated by her beauty. "Beautiful."

Both knew at that moment, they was no longer alone. They both had someone to look after each other. "Sonic..." Rouge couldn't help but blush. "This is a miracle."

Sonic drew her closer and the two hugged. They hugged until they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
